Apologize
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: El amor es incondicional, puede superar toda barrera si es verdadero y te puede dar las más grandes alegrías de tu vida... pero cuando te niegas a ese sentimiento y tratas de esconderlo y eliminarlo, todo lo que encontrarás será dolor...  Kaname x Zero
1. Encuentro

Ehm… Hola! :D

Para quienes no me conocen, ahora me conocen XD Para quienes ya me habían visto por motivos que luego explicaré, hola de nuevo XD

La vdd es que este fic ya estaba publicado desde hace bastante por estos lares en manos de Noa :3 Yo entré por casualidad a su fic y me enamoró *O* Pero como no lo continuaba, me ofrecí a seguirlo por ella :D Las personas que ya leyeron este fic saben que yo llegué con el capi 7 del mismo, porque Noa había llegado hasta el 6 y ahí todas las musas se le escaparon :C

Bien… resulta que ella consideró innecesario e inapropiado que este fic estuviese en su cuenta, siendo que ahora soy yo quien lo está continuando. La verdad, a mi eso me daba igual, pero ella insistió y borró el fic de su cuenta, para pasármelo "oficialmente". Conste, este fic sigue siendo de ella, pero Noa considera que como ahora soy yo quien lo escribe, lo lógico es que esté bajo mi nombre o.o…

Así que heme aquí, publicando desde el capítulo primero nuevamente XD

No sé con qué frecuencia iré subiendo los capis, porque la Universidad me quita toda mi vida TOT Pero trataré de hacerlo seguidito… así como también trataré de tener el capi 8 lo más pronto posible, que se los debo desde el año pasado u.u Pero de vdd no es porque no quiera continuarlo :C Lo continuaré sí o sí… :C Pero como ya dije, entre la Uni, el estrés, falta de tiempo, y muchas veces falta de inspiración, no he podido continuar el capi 8 del cual ya tengo una parte :C…

Pero de que este fic tendrá un final… LO TENDRA! . Eso corre por mi cuenta :D

Sin más… el primer capi del fic :D

Y si hay lectoras nuevas que se integran, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo *O*

Saludoos! ^^

**Capitulo 1**_: Encuentro_

Zero solo deseaba poder terminar de una vez por todos con su tarea de prefecto por esa semana, puesto que las jovencitas de la clase diurna eran cada vez más incontrolables a la hora del ingreso de los estudiantes de los Dormitorios de la Luna, y no sabía si su paciencia daría para tanto. Además, como si ya de por si no tuviera suficientes problemas conteniendo jovencitas eufóricas, debía ver día tras día, tarde tras tarde, las dulces sonrisas que Yuki le dedicaba al sangre pura.

Y, para colmo, como si una fuerza superior estuviera mofándose de él, debía tolerar que Kuran le dedicara miradas fastidiosas que no sabía cómo interpretar. Durante toda la semana el sangre pura lo estuvo tentando a sacar su Bloody Rose y terminar de una vez por todas con el ser que siempre se metía en medio de él y su felicidad. Después de todo, quien podía culparlo por cumplir con su deber como cazador.

Pero al recordar el rostro de Yuki una fuerte presión se hacía espacio en su pecho. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo; jamás haría nada que lastimara a la dulce niña, aunque eso significara, por más desagradable que le pareciese la idea, hacer de su vida un infierno con la presencia constante de Kuran.

Simplemente adoraba a esa niña, tal vez porque ella lo contuvo cuando más lo necesitaba, y su dulce sonrisa lo ayudaba a olvidar la miseria en la que vivía; Yuki era lo más parecido al amor que había conocido en su vida, aunque por momentos sus sentimientos hacia aquella niña inocente lo confundían.

El amor que le profesaba a su hermana adoptiva era ajeno a cualquier tipo de deseo carnal, y por aquellos días se preguntaba si en verdad estaba enamorado de la niña de enormes ojos chocolate o había confundido sus sentimientos de cariño y deseo de protección con algo mucho más profundo.

De todas formas, si lo que sentía por Yuki no era amor, estaba seguro que jamás sentiría algo tan fuerte por alguien más. La niña tenía su corazón y probablemente solo ella tenía el valor de ver más allá de su imagen rígida para llegar a su interior.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto la pequeña y tersa mano que hacía ya bastante tiempo lo zarandeaba para traerlo nuevamente a la realidad.

- **Zero, ¿Qué te sucede?... Zero… ¡ZERO!** - Yuki intentaba en vano llamar la atención de su hermano, puesto que, pese a que la clase nocturna se había marchado hace ya bastante tiempo, el peliplateado no se había movido de su lugar de guardia.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la niña Zero regreso a la realidad, hallando frente a él esos preciosos ojos que lo miraban con preocupación.

- **¿Te encuentras bien Zero? **- la niña temía que el prefecto estuviera nuevamente hambriento y no recurriera a ella. Sabía que Zero hacía uso de toda su voluntad para no alimentarse de su sangre, y en varias ocasiones había sufrido en silencio, para contener a la bestia que habitaba en él, idea que a ella no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- **Lo siento, estoy bien.****No tienes de que preocuparte**. – contestó, para luego dedicarle una de esas hermosas sonrisas tan raras en él, que solo guardaba para ella y el director Cross, dándole con ello la seguridad de que hablaba en serio.

La chica quedó maravillada con aquel gesto. No había en el mundo algo mar hermoso que la sonrisa amable de Zero, y ni siquiera Kaname podía compararse a su hermano en aquel momento.

Zero había sido para ella su fiel amigo, su amado hermano y la persona por la que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida si fuera necesario.

Alguna vez se había planteado sobre aquel efecto que el chico producía en ella, pensando que la intensidad de su sentir podría significar algo más. Pero extirpó de raíz esa idea de su cabeza; Zero Kiryuu era su hermano. Su persona especial. En consecuencia, cualquier sentimiento más allá del amor fraternal estaba prohibido.

Pero al ver esa sonrisa y sus hermosas orbes amatistas brillando con intensidad, su mundo solo podía reducirse a él.

- **Hoy cenaremos con el director, así que vamos… sabes que si llegamos tarde lo encontraremos haciendo una de sus escenas.**

Ahora era ella quien se veía obligada a abandonar sus pensamientos a causa de la voz de Zero, y tal vez era mejor así. No podía dejarse tentar por esos instintos que la incitaban a mirar a su prácticamente hermano de una forma tan indecente. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento era inconfesable.

Así ambos se dirigieron a la casa del director, en el más profundo silencio, cada uno internado en sus pensamientos.

Desde los salones del tercer piso donde ya se encontraban los alumnos de la clase nocturna, había uno de aquellos hermosos seres que no podía alejar su vista de aquel peliplateado que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Desde hacía algún tiempo había reconocido aquel sentimiento que poco a poco se había formado en su corazón. Para ser más exactos, su vida cambio completamente la primera vez que vio al joven, ahora prefecto.

Aún podía recordarlo claramente… Había sido llamado por el director Cross, aquella noche hace cuatro años atrás, e informado del ataque de una sangre pura a una familia de cazadores, de la que solo había sobrevivido uno de los pequeños hijos.

El director se ausentaría esa noche debido a que una junta de cazadores se llevaría a cabo, para decidir el camino a seguir después de aquel ataque, y por sobre todo el destino del pequeño niño que ahora se encontraba solo en el mundo.

Él había acudido sin ninguna oposición a la casa del director; no podía dejar sola a la pequeña Yuki, la niña era su mundo y no permitiría que esta sufriera un solo rasguño. Sus travesuras eran todo un peligro y más cuando no había nadie cerca para cuidarla.

El detalle que Cross había olvidado mencionar, era que Yuki no se encontraba sola en aquella casa.

Al llegar, no tuvo la necesidad de tocar para que le abrieran, ya que el mismo director le había dado un juego de llaves para que entrara sin problemas hace bastante tiempo atrás.

La casa se encontraba en total penumbra, solo podía distinguir el cuerpo de la pequeña descansando en el sofá, cubierta por unas pequeñas mantas a las cuales se aferraba en busca de calor. Tal imagen llenaba de ternura y calor el corazón frígido de Kaname.

Tan pura e inocente, no había nadie en el mundo que se comparara a su amada pequeña, o eso era lo que creía en aquel momento.

Algo en sus sentidos vampíricos lo alertó; no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Podía sentir una presencia más a parte de las suyas.

Se volteó hacia una esquina de la habitación y sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse ampliamente por la sorpresa que la imagen que presenciaban causaba en él.

En el piso había un niño que se sujetaba las rodillas con sus pequeños brazos mientras escondía su cabeza en ellas. Ahora, totalmente consciente de su presencia, podía escuchar los leves sollozos que escapaban de la boca del pequeño, sumado a los espasmos que su cuerpo experimentaba cada tantos segundos.

El vampiro se acerco a él sin siquiera percatarse de sus movimientos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de cuclillas junto al jovencito.

La pequeña cabecita se levanto poco a poco, mostrando a Kaname el rostro más angelical que existía en el mundo.

Los ojos amatistas del niño estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. La pálida piel de su rostro permitía ver claramente sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello plateado que se le pegaba en su frente era una clara señal de que se encontraba en ese estado desde hace un buen rato y de que la temperatura de su cuerpo no era la adecuada.

Kaname acercó su mano al rostro del pequeño que no quitaba sus ojos de él, y notó la alta temperatura del niño. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la bella criatura se había lanzado a sus brazos en busca de calor y consuelo, aferrándose con desesperación a él. Al verlo en esas condiciones, el vampiro supo de inmediato que aquel ángel debía ser el hijo de la familia de cazadores.

Lo vio buscando refugio entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, y a pesar de que solo Yuki tenía el privilegio de tocarle tan íntimamente, no pudo evitar acunarlo como si de la misma castaña se tratase. El pequeño, al sentir los brazos de Kaname acogerlo de esa manera, no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza mientras aferraba sus pequeñas manitos contra la camisa del sangre pura, a lo que éste respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza y susurrándole palabras dulces y de aliento para trasmitirle mayor seguridad y para aliviar en algo su dolor.

Poco a poco el llanto se fue aplacando, y pudo notar cómo la respiración del pequeño se acompasaba, hasta que se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

Delicadamente, levantó su cuerpo junto con el del niño que descansaba acurrucado en su pecho y se dirigió a la habitación que le había sido asignada por el director Cross, para aquellas noches que se quedaba hasta altas horas cuidando de Yuki.

Entró en la habitación y tiernamente depositó al niño en su cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, sintió como la pequeña manito se aferraba a su camisa. Pudo escuchar la tierna voz del niño suplicando porque no le dejara solo. Vislumbró sin dudas la angustia que acompañaba a esas palabras… Se vio a si mismo diez años atrás cuando sus propios padres habían sido asesinados, y recordó lo mucho que había necesitado el calor y la comprensión de alguien, algo que nunca llego para él.

Sin pensarlo más, se acercó al pequeño y, depositando un beso en su frente, se acostó a su lado. El niño se pegó a su cuerpo apoyando sus dos manitas en el fornido pecho, a la vez que su cabecita se hacía espacio en el cuello del vampiro. Kaname se sorprendió por encontrarse en aquella posición, pero aun más por el hecho de sentirse demasiado cómodo velando por el pacífico sueño del niño. Sin más rodeó con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo, apresándolo más contra si, y disfrutando del cálido contacto y del dulce aroma a rosas que despedía el chiquillo.

Por primera vez en muchos años Kaname logró dormir tranquilamente, sin aquellas pesadillas constantes que se apoderaban de sus sueños cada noche, cuyo protagonista era Rido Kuran.

Al alba decidió que ya había sido suficiente descanso, y lentamente se fue desasiendo del cuerpo junto al suyo, mientras que el niño se soltaba de él para encontrar refugio en uno de los cojines.

Pudo admirar al pequeño durmiente, su piel pálida y suave, el cabello de plata que caía rebelde sobre su frente, sus pequeños y formados músculos. Era toda una tentación, pero algo había pasado desapercibido por él la noche anterior, y eran nada más y nada menos que dos pequeños orificios que se encontraban en el cuello del chico.

Nada más verlos, la ira se adueño de su ser. Aquel hermoso cuerpo había sido profanado por alguien de su misma raza. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora recordaba las palabras de Cross, "un sangre pura asesinó a su familia". Y él mejor que nadie conocía las consecuencias de aquel acto… Su niño sería convertido en lo más bajo para un vampiro, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de su letargo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la pequeña Yuki de pie en la puerta.

La realidad lo atormentaba de golpe. La niña ante él ya no le parecía un hermoso ángel, pero el ocupante de su cama, si lo era.


	2. Extraños sentimientos

Ya… si sé que he tardado ;O; Pero créanme que últimamente casi no he tenido vida por la universidad D:

Esta semanita no la tengo demasiado agitada, así que por lo menos trataré de subir un capítulo más ^^

Besos! ^^

_**Capitulo 2: Extraños sentimientos**_

Desde ese día hasta la actualidad, lo único que había hecho era cuidar a ambos chicos desde las sombras.

Yuki era una tierna muñequita, que lo respetaba y adoraba y él, por supuesto, correspondía a su cariño. Pero en el caso de Zero todo había resultado muy diferente a lo que había imaginado.

Esa noche hace cuatro años fue la única en la que pudo acercarse al joven. Tal vez porque Zero estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para no reconocer su naturaleza.

En la mañana, los ojos del muchacho se habían reflejado en Kaname y todo lo que el vampiro pudo reconocer en esa mirada fue un profundo odio.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y sin importar cuantas veces el peliplateado lo había alejado, aquel dulce sentimiento ya estaba arraigado en el corazón de Kaname.

Y ahora se encontraba nuevamente, observando cada movimiento del joven. No podía evitar sentir celos de Yuki, ella podía caminar junto a él, ser su amiga y confidente, y entregarle el elixir de la vida cada vez que Zero lo necesitaba. Que ambos compartan tal intimidad, era un puñal atravesando el corazón del pura sangre.

Pero nada podía hacer, por mucho que lo deseara. Zero jamás bebería de su sangre, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Jamás entendería sus propios sentimientos… un amor tan incondicional y puro no era normal entre los de su especie. Kaname entendía que ese tipo de pasión solo se sentía una vez en la vida, pero no había forma de llegar a Zero. De todos los seres en la tierra, ese joven tal vez era el único que no se rendiría ante él. El único que no lo respetaría y al único que probablemente no le importara si el continuaba con vida.

Ya era entrada la noche, y como siempre Zero y Yuki, merodeaban por los alrededores de la academia asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden.

Pronto la clase Nocturna regresaría a los dormitorios de la Luna, y ellos podrían ir a descansar unas horas, antes de comenzar con sus propias actividades académicas.

La mente de Zero, estaba ocupada con las últimas noticias que había recibido de su antiguo maestro, Toga Yagari.

Tenía entendido que el consejo de cazadores, estaba demasiado atareado por aquellos días.

Al parecer, un grupo de sanguijuelas, había violado las leyes que actualmente regían el mundo vampírico.

Tales leyes permitían una convivencia pacífica entre las razas, y entre ellas, estaba la que prohibía tajantemente la transformación de humanos.

Sin lugar a dudas, quien estaba detrás de aquella creación de neófitos, no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que un sangre pura.

En la actualidad, no había demasiados en el mundo. Por lo que el consejo de cazadores se hallaba en la encrucijada de encontrar al culpable.

Pero lo que preocupaba aun mas a Zero, fueron las últimas palabras de Toga_ "esto solo es el principio de la guerra entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos"_

Estaba claro, la asociación entre cazadores y vampiros pendía de un hilo. Pero desde un principio, Zero sabía que tal alianza no tenía futuro.

Los vampiros eran monstruos disfrazados de bellos humanos, sanguijuelas que acababan con todo a su paso. Feroces lobos simulando ser ovejas.

Y los cazadores eran los responsables de limpiar al mundo de ese estigma. Dedicando su vida y la de su familia a la causa. Generación tras generación, se entrenaban en el arte del exterminio de esas bestias. Dejando su cuerpo y su alma en cada enfrentamiento.

Tal como lo habían hecho sus propios padres. Por más doloroso que hubiera sido, reconocía que era el deber de un cazador enfrentar a esas bestias, y siempre estaría orgulloso de sus progenitores.

Y él, estaba en el límite de ambos, era un cazador y un vampiro.

Pero cuán difícil es sobrellevar ser lo que más odias. Había dedicado su infancia a prepararse para eliminar a los chupasangres, pero la vida era tan irónica…

Rebajado a depender de pastillas para controlar su sed, o aun peor, la necesidad de sangre fresca para no perder la cordura.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cuatro años atrás que su vida se convertiría en eso, habría estallado de risa ante tal idea.

Tal vez, el destino se cobraba el haberle otorgado un cuerpo fuerte, mientras que su hermano se llevaba la peor parte. Tal vez merecía un castigo por arruinar la existencia de Ichiru, a pesar que aquello había estado fuera de su poder.

Tendría que aprender a vivir como un demonio, y luchar contra ellos, hasta que su juicio se lo permitiera. Porque antes de perder la cabeza, se había prometido a si mismo que acabaría con su repulsiva existencia.

Su turno en la guardia ya estaba terminando. La noche había sido tan tranquila como la gran mayoría.

No había habido niñas curiosas intentando acercarse, ni vampiros merodeando fuera de los salones.

Ya era hora de descansar, tan solo un rato, antes de comenzar con una nueva jornada. La falta de sueño ya se cobraría su cuota en algún momento.

Tanto Zero como Yuki regresaron a los dormitorios del Sol.

La niña estaba bastante preocupada por su casi hermano. No era nada bueno que Zero se encontrara tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

Le dolía que no confiara en ella. Siempre le había permitido ser parte de su vida y sus preocupaciones, pero últimamente una gran brecha los separaba.

No sabía cual era el motivo de que Zero se alejara de ella. No la buscaba para beber su sangre, ni la acompañaba en su habitación hasta que conciliara el sueño. Se había habituado tanto a aquellas atenciones del ojiamatista, que la falta de ellas le causaba un gran vacío en su pecho.

Zero noto la tristeza en la cara de su pequeña niña, y a pesar de su propio cansancio decidió acompañarla hasta su habitación.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Yuki tenía una alcoba para ella sola, tal como él mismo. Sus extraños horarios hacían imposible la convivencia con alguien más.

Últimamente había estado tan agotado que se había sumergido en su propio mundo, dándole muy poca atención a la niña.

Esa noche, compartiría una rato con ella hasta que se durmiera, tal y como lo hacía desde que la conoció.

Al momento en que Yuki se adentro en su habitación y noto la intención de Zero de acompañarla, una sonrisa invadió su rostro. No hacían falta palabras, su hermano había entendido lo sola que se sentía.

Yuki rápidamente cambio su ropa y se recostó, mientras que Zero se acomodaba a su lado acariciando sus castaños risos. "Buenas noches Zero" fue lo último que se escucho en aquella habitación.

En un sitio alejado, un vampiro poderoso preparaba su ejército. Demasiada paz había reinado en el mundo, era hora que tome lo que le pertenecía.

Los vampiros no podían estar en paz con los humanos, la descabellada idea de calmar su sed con tabletas disueltas en agua, era lo más desquiciado que había escuchado.

Su raza superior, había sido creada para dominar sobre los más débiles.

Y él se encargaría de eliminar a todos aquellos que intentaran contener el hambre de un verdadero vampiro.

El virus vampírico se esparciría por el mundo, y él sería el Dios de esa nueva era.

Pero para ello necesitaba arrancar el principal problema de raíz, y este se centraba totalmente en la Academia Cross.

Los precursores de tan errática idea se encontraban en aquel sitio. Tanto los humanos, los cazadores y los vampiros que habían idealizado un mundo de iguales condiciones para todos, donde su raza superior y la de aquellas sabandijas vivían en paz, tendrían su castigo.

Y quien mejor que un sangre pura para llevar a cabo ese plan. Quien mejor que el mismísimo _**Rido Kuran**_.


	3. Sin opciones

_Capitulo 3: Sin opciones. _

Las clases habían terminado. Kaname y los demás estudiantes de la clase Nocturna se dirigían a los dormitorios de la Luna a descansar.

Pero antes de llegar a destino pudo divisar la figura del prefecto retirándose de los dormitorios del Sol que pertenecían a las jovencitas; sin duda Zero había pasado la noche velando por el sueño de Yuki.

Nuevamente los celos se hacían presentes ¿Es que acaso nunca podría superar ese amor no correspondido'

Hace una semana había notado la forma en la que Yuki miraba al peli-plateado. Estaba seguro que la niña había comenzado a querer al prefecto, más que como solo su hermano.

¿Y si Zero si correspondía a los sentimientos de la niña? Kaname estaba seguro que no podría tolerar perder al prefecto.

Si bien ahora no le pertenecía, tampoco era de nadie más. Y eso en su mente enamorada siempre le había dado esperanzas.

Era una total locura, Zero jamás había visto en él más que un enemigo. El odio y la repulsión hacia su estirpe era lo que siempre los mantendría alejados. Si solo el prefecto supiera cuanto él mismo repudiaba su sangre. Por una sola mirada afectiva de esos ojos amatistas Kaname habría entregado hasta su propia vida sin dudarlo.

Pero era hora que alejara esos pensamientos de su mente. La Academia Cross estaba en peligro, y debía tener todos sus sentidos alerta. Esa misma tarde vería al director para informarle lo datos que sus investigadores habían recolectado acerca de la creación de los neófitos. No tenia duda de la identidad de quien había originado a tales criaturas, pero era totalmente ajeno a los planes de aquel sangre pura.

De todas formas, había estado esperando por años la oportunidad de tener suficientes pruebas para enfrentarse aquel que había arruinado su vida y la de su familia, sin tener que rendir cuentas a la Junta de vampiros, esos ancianos eran una verdadera molestia.

Después del asesinato de sus padres, lo que en el mundo vampírico trascendió como un suicidio, no había tenido más opciones que alojarse en la mansión perteneciente a su tío. Con este a su cuidado. A su corta edad, no podía valerse por si mismo, pero habría preferido desaparecer junto con sus progenitores a vivir las torturas impuestas por Rido Kuran.

Aun podía recordar la flagelación que su cuerpo había tenido que soportar a manos de aquella bestia. La humillación, el dolor y las amargas lágrimas de aquellos años aun se hacían vivamente presentes en su memoria. Sentía revivir aquella pesadilla una y otra vez en sus sueños y aun despierto.

Aquella tormentosa experiencia lo había llevado a no soportar el contacto con otro ser. Ni los nobles, a quienes podía considerar sus amigos, tenían permitido tocarle, sin importar la pureza de sus intenciones.

En los años vividos junto a su tío había podido descubrir al verdadero culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Pero como Rido Kuran había fríamente planeado, la tortura física y psíquica que impuso sobre él, le paralizaba al momento de intentar alguna acción en su contra.

Un buen día Rido desapareció, dejando solo dolor en el alma de Kaname. Y a pesar de haberlo estado buscando por años, jamás pudo dar con su paradero. Venganza, era lo único que lo unía a su tío. Necesitaba cerrar para siempre ese capítulo de su vida si quería estar en paz. Lo sabía, solo la muerte de Rido le permitiría seguir a delante.

Y la hora había llegado, podría tener su revancha y no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad. Solo debía mover correctamente las piezas y tendría a su tío rogando por su vida. Tantos años había esperado por ese día, y hoy gracias a la acciones de Rido, estaba mas cerca de lo que jamás imagino.

El día había avanzado y era hora de hacer una vista al director. Con paso lento Kaname atravesó el camino que separaba la Residencia de la Luna y la casa de Cross.

Pero antes de llegar a destino un perfume familiar llamo su atención. A pocos metros de él, bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Zero. La posición en la que se hallaba el prefecto le recordó automáticamente la noche en que lo conoció. Pero esta vez aparentemente sin los sollozos de por medio. Aun así, se le veía tan vulnerable, que Kaname no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

Los instintos cazadores de Zero enviaron una señal de alerta, y rápidamente enfoco sus amatistas en el rostro del sangre pura. La cercanía de Kuran no era una sorpresa. Zero estaba muy acostumbrado a que aquel vampiro lo ignorara en presencia de otros, pero aun así podía sentir su mirada fija en cada una de sus movimientos. Y en momentos como aquel, en los que se encontraba solo, el sangre pura se acercaba sigilosamente, sin cruzar palabra. Solo lo observaba a gusto. Zero jamás había podido ni querido descifrar aquellas miradas. Pero hoy no estaba de humor para las inspecciones del engreído vampiro.

- ¡Me dirás de una vez que es lo que tanto miras!-

Zero vislumbro la confusión y el sobresalto en la cara del sangre pura. ¿Es que el maldito Kuran esperaba que siempre le permitiera contemplarlo a sus anchas como si fuera un objeto en exhibición?

Kaname no sabía que responder, hacía años que había adoptado la costumbre de observarle sin que el prefecto le dirigiera la palabra. Sentía una tasita autorización por parte de éste. Pero por lo visto el humor de Zero estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Y él pudo distinguir el motivo en las ahora semirojizas orbes del prefecto.

- Tienes hambre…es peligroso que te quedes aquí.-

Zero hervía de furia.

- No puedo creer que una sanguijuela como tú me considere peligroso.

La mirada de Kaname intento transmitir toda la comprensión que le era posible demostrar, sin dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos hacia Zero.

- No es tu culpa ser lo que eres, pero si las patillas no son suficiente para ti, podrías inconscientemente lastimar a alguien que quieres, se que no te permitirías vivir con algo así. Y tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

El prefecto lo miro con sorpresa. No era para menos. Zero comprendía muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras. Él, Kaname Kuran, vampiro de sangre pura, no solo estaba ofreciendo su ayuda, sino que lo estaba invitando a beber de él como si fuera una situación trivial.

- Primero muerto Kuran.

Kaname esperaba una respuesta así. Después de todo era Zero. Y hacia honor a su apodo de prefecto gruñón y orgulloso.

- Mi oferta se mantiene en pie Kyryu.

El castaño comprendía que ya era tiempo de marcharse, no obtendría una respuesta positiva del prefecto, lo sabía perfectamente.

- No entiendo por qué haces esto Kuran.

Zero comprendía que no soportaría más tiempo en ayunas; y no pretendía que Yuki fuera nuevamente su víctima voluntaria.

No deseaba deberle nada al sangre pura, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar a la larga su oferta a regañadientes.

Una enigmática sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño vampiro. Estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente del prefecto en ese momento. Uno de sus mayores anhelos se cumpliría, aunque no fuera por el motivo que en sus fantasías imaginaba. Zero no tenia opciones y era un hecho obvio que no deseaba continuar lastimando a Yuki, pero tal vez, solo tal vez; el prefecto podría hacerse adicto a su esencia y desearlo, aunque sea solo un poco.

- Si la sed te supera solo pídelo, por el bien de Yuki. – Kaname contemplo el rostro contrariado del prefecto y prosiguió- Considéralo un favor hacia mí y no uno hacia ti Kiryu.

Con eso sería suficiente para que Zero aceptara, Kaname conocía perfectamente los puntos débiles del prefecto: Yuki y su orgullo. Tan típico en el ex –humano, tan predecible como encantador.

- Iré con el director Cross ahora, al atardecer sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sin esperar más, Kaname giro sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha a la residencia del director, escuchando solo el tan famoso gruñido de Zero en respuesta.

La conversación con el director había sido intensa. Había informado casi a un cien por cien todo lo que sabia, a fin de cuentas, Cross era una persona de confianza y en situaciones como aquellas lo mas sabio era rodearse de guerreros valientes que afrontaran sin miramientos los inmediatos conflictos.

Lo principal era proteger la Academia y a los estudiantes. El mismo Kaname ya se había encargado de seleccionar la guardia para tal función. Pero si en viejo Kuran, tenía como objetivo entrar, haría falta una defensa mucho más poderosa. Y ese seria el trabajo de Cross.

Necesitaban diestros cazadores, hombres fuertes y eficaces. Y quien mejor que el director para conseguirlos.

Por sus gloriosos años de cazador, Cross poseía un gran respeto por parte de sus semejantes, y ninguno de ellos lo dejaría en la estacada.

Era tiempo que tanto cazadores como vampiros enfrentaran unidos a un adversario en común. Zanjando por completo los años de enemistad entre ambos. El resultado de dicha unión los haría poderosos, eliminando a la amenaza presente, tanto como intimando a las futuras.

Cross cumpliría su anhelo de lograr paz entre ambos mundos, y Kaname culminaría su más esperado deseo.

Rido Kuran no tendría una sola oportunidad.

El resto de la tarde había pasado lentamente para el atormentado prefecto. Su hambre no había hecho más que aumentar en el transcurso de las horas.

Era casi insoportable. Su garganta se sentía seca y adolorida. Sus colmillos emergían a voluntad sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlos. Cada fibra de su cuerpo anhelaba aquel líquido rubí, tan necesario ahora como el mismo aire.

Su habitación se sentía pequeña, casi asfixiante. Sus músculos tensados al igual que su mandíbula. Y ni mencionar la intensa migraña que lo aquejaba en aquel momento.

Nada podía ser peor. Su cuerpo se rebelaba contra él mismo. Y su propio inconsciente rugía por la necesidad de ir tras el pura sangre.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y antes de perder completamente el control sobre si, se coloco su chaqueta para dirigirse a la Residencia de la Luna.

Su orgullo le valía un comino, en cualquier momento su cordura lo abandonaría y probablemente se alimentaria del primer sujeto que se cruzara en su camino. Y ni siquiera deseaba pensar en la identidad del desafortunado.

A velocidad vampírica atravesó la distancia que separaba ambos dormitorios.

Qué ironía era pensar que a veces era útil su parte de vampiro, podía lograr moverse más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podía solo soñar. Pero la triste realidad era que si no fuera aquel monstruo, no estaría en la necesidad de correr en aquellos momentos.

Con sus pocos calculados movimientos, llego al balcón que le daría acceso a la habitación de Kuran.

Ahora era consciente de su debilidad, su corazón latía tan fuertemente extasiado ante la pronta saciedad de su sed. Sentía repulsión por la felicidad que le embriagaba el estar tan cerca de su inminente víctima.

Pero ya lo había decidido, por el bien de los estudiantes de la academia, por el bien de Yuki y hasta de su propia mente, necesitaba a Kuran.

Las grandes ventanas del balcón se abrieron de par en par.

Kaname lo esperaba. El prefecto se sintió morir al encontrar tan apetecible aquel cuerpo dispuesto ante él.

Jamás había notado la excesiva belleza del sangre pura. Esta vez fue él quien contemplo al otro vampiro sin decoro.

Los cabellos húmedos de Kaname se movían sensualmente con la suave brisa que soplaba. Haciendo llegar hasta el sensible olfato de Zero el dulce aroma que despedían. La nívea piel resplandeciente gracias a los últimos vestigios de sol. Los profundos ojos marrones más oscuros que la misma noche.

La camisa de seda negra, desabrochada en sus primeros botones permitían a Zero un panorama completo del fino cuello, tan delicioso a la vista que se hacia imposible no desear probarlo.

Los pantalones blancos ceñidos al cuerpo del sangre pura daban la impresión de haber sido hechos solo para él. Tanta elegancia y despliegue de sensualidad no podía pertenecer a este mundo.

Kaname vio el efecto que su presencia había causado en el joven vampiro. Sentía la mirada de Zero recorrer cada parte de su persona. Había soñado tanto ser visto de aquella forma por el prefecto que ahora mismo solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Zero portaba una chaqueta negra, que permitía apreciar tan solo la playera blanca debajo ajustada a su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación del sangre pura. Los vaqueros adheridos a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando las largas y contorneadas piernas. Y su rostro ¡Dios! no había nada mas bello que aquel rostro pálido y levemente sonrojado. Las amatistas brillantes y deseosas, y aquel plateado cabello tan suave al tacto que tan solo una vez había podido disfrutar. Zero era perfecto, y los pensamientos de Kaname rayaban lo obsceno ante tan embriagadora imagen.

Esa noche procuraría no ser el único en entregarse…


	4. Solos tú y yo

**Capitulo 4: "Solo Tú y Yo"**

Temía acercarse más al pura sangre, sentía que estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que había podido mantener en las últimas horas. Lo necesitaba tanto, lo deseaba. Claro que era lógico para Zero, después de todo estaba hambriento. En otras circunstancias jamás querría estar en una misma habitación y más aun a solas con Kuran.

Le odiaba, esa era la verdad, no lograba entender como un ser tan despreciable podía ser constantemente admirado. Lo envidiaba, por tener el amor de Yuki tras engañarla con bellas sonrisas cuando en realidad era un monstruo.

Si, Kaname Kuran era el ser que mas repudiaba en el mundo. Pero dependía de él en este momento. Era el único que podía ayudarlo. Su pequeña hermana adoptiva ya no era una opción.

Kaname tenía su mirada fija en el rostro del prefecto. Podía leer fácilmente cada uno de sus pensamientos. Zero estaba perdido. Rendido ante él.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón no estaba conforme con aquella escena. El joven de ojos amatistas estaba resignado y su rostro reflejaba la rabia que le producía tener que recibir su ayuda.

Pero era la única oportunidad de acercarse como nunca antes a Zero. Era el primer paso para mostrarle al joven que no era la persona que tanto odiaba. Que la imagen que el prefecto tenia de él era la equivocada. Y no desaprovecharía ni un solo instante.

- Por favor, pasa Kiryuu.

La voz de Kaname se escuchaba tan dulce y comprensiva, que Zero se paralizo. Acaso el pura sangre estaba siendo considerado con él. En cierta forma, esperaba las burlas de Kuran. Pero esto lo dejaba completamente aturdido.

Kaname, se volteo lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de su habitación. Cada uno de sus movimientos era seguido por la atenta mirada de Zero.

El pura sangre se sentó en su amplio lecho, cruzando sus piernas de manera sugestiva. Y por un momento el prefecto creyó que tal vez estaba siendo seducido por aquel extraño vampiro.

- Acércate Kiryuu, no planeo lastimarte. Te ofrecí mi ayuda y es todo lo que hare. Lo prometo.

Por más que sus intenciones no fueran exactamente de las más puras, Kaname no mentía. Ayudaría a Zero en todo lo que le fuera posible.

Sin decir palabra alguna Zero se acerco hasta el oji-marron, se paro frente a él, clavando sus joyas amatistas en las orbes de Kaname.

- No necesitas decir nada Kiryuu. Solo intenta no ser demasiado brusco conmigo.

Zero quedo fuera de si. ¿Kaname Kuran le había dedicado una temerosa y dulce sonrisa?

Como era posible que aquel ser se mostrara tan vulnerable ante él. Se suponía que eran rivales. Aunque definitivamente muchas cosas estaban cambiando en el último tiempo de las que solo ahora empezaba a ser consciente.

- Seré cuidadoso.

Las palabras de Zero podían ser fácilmente confundidas con gruñidos. Pero fueron altas y claras a los oídos de Kaname.

Ahora surgía en gran problema que hasta en aquel momento Kaname no había reparado.

Después de los años vividos con Rido jamás había permitido que nadie bebiera de èl. Temía a ese contacto íntimo.

Y a pesar que deseaba unirse con Zero, no sabía qué tipo de reacción inconsciente podría tener su cuerpo.

- Puedes comenzar Kiryuu.

Lentamente tomo con sus delicados dedos el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a bajarlo. Los botones ya desabrochados facilitaban el trabajo, y de esta forma dejo expuesto su tercio y deseable cuello. Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse.

Estaba comenzando a sentir miedo. Debía recordar con quien estaba en aquel momento.

No era Rido, sino Zero quien tomaba asiento sobre su lecho a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Sintió la mano del prefecto posarse delicadamente sobre el lado opuesto del cuello al cual mordería.

Zero no esperaba tanta pasividad por parte del pura sangre. Solo se había sentado esperando a ser mordido, como si fuera algo de lo más natural. Pero sus instintos le decían que el vampiro a su lado no estaba tan tranquilo como deseaba aparentar.

Su corazón no estaba hecho de hielo, y en aquel momento sintió que tan solo por esa vez podía demostrar un poco de amabilidad con Kuran. Después de todo éste estaba haciéndole un favor.

Por ello tomo suavemente el cuello de Kuran. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. El pura sangre temblaba bajo su tacto.

La posición no era de lo más cómoda, por lo que decidió arrodillarse sobre la cama, quedando fácilmente a la altura del expuesto cuello.

Acerco lentamente su boca a la zona que en pocos segundos seria su fuente de alimento, y lentamente deslizo su lengua por ella, preparándola para ser mordida.

El éxtasis atravesó a Kaname como una flecha dirigida a su corazón. Era normal que la zona a ser mordida sea tratada antes. Pero jamás imagino que pudiera ser tan placentero.

Aun así no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara ante el contacto. Una mezcla de miedo y placer lo agobiaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kuran?

Zero sintió la necesidad de confirmar si el pura sangre no había cambiado de parecer.

- Completamente Kiryuu… "yo solo quiero ayudarte"-

Pronuncio en tono bajo la última frase, pero esta llego a los sensibles oídos de Zero de forma nítida.

Y sin saber el motivo, el prefecto sintió una extraña sensación de plenitud en su pecho. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera notarlo, sus labios se movieron a voluntad, diciendo un cálido:

- Gracias.-

Regreso con su trabajo de preparar el cuello de Kuran, ahora con más seguridad y tranquilidad.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo permitió que sus colmillos deseosos emergieran. Poco a poco los fue introduciendo en la tierna piel, sintiendo como el cálido liquido llenaba su boca.

Era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido con Yuki. La sangre de Kuran era dulce a su paladar, extasiante y deliciosa.

Por su parte Kaname no había podido evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir el contacto de los colmillos de Zero con su piel. Agradecía que el prefecto estuviera tan concentrado en alimentarse y que no lo hubiera notado.

El joven pura sangre elevo una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre la del prefecto, que sostenía su cuello de manera firme pero a la vez delicada.

Al contacto Zero se detuvo, subiendo su mirada hasta que sus orbes chocaron con las de Kaname.

- Continúa por favor.

La voz de Kaname mostraba sus ansias, y el prefecto estaba cegado por el placer que aquella sangre le producía.

No hizo esperar al vampiro y volvió a introducir sus colmillos, con mayor intensidad que antes.

Kaname se dejo hacer, pero necesitaba recostarse para disfrutar de aquella cercanía. Lentamente fue deslizando su cuerpo por completo hacia la cama, con Zero aun unido a él.

Quedo completamente recostado, pero esa posición incomodaba al prefecto, que inconscientemente se coloco sobre él para facilitarse el movimiento.

La escena era aquella con la que Kaname había fantaseado desde aquella noche que conoció al peli plateado.

Podía sentir las piernas del prefecto a sus costados. La parte baja del joven sobre su pelvis. La respiración agitada de Zero.

Si el prefecto fuera consiente de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, más sus obscenos pensamientos, seguro tomaría su Bloody Rose y terminaría con su morbosa existencia allí mismo.

Pero ya estaba allí y no podía contenerse. Deslizo sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura del más joven, comenzando acariciarlo delicadamente. Intentando que cada caricia transmitiera sus sentimientos.

Zero se encontraba perdido ante el placer que estaba experimentando, siendo completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La chaqueta de Zero se había vuelto una molestia para Kaname. Tenía la necesidad de sentir ese cuerpo más cerca del suyo. Y con ayuda inconsciente del peli plateado que no se separaba se su cuello, logro quitarla de en medio.

Ahora el prefecto se encontraba en la misma peligrosa posición, pero para deleite de Kaname, bastante más ligero de ropas.

Kaname recorrió los expuestos brazos del prefecto, hasta donde la blanca remera lo permitía. Sintiendo la piel tersa y ardiente del joven.

¡Dios! Si Zero recuperara su raciocinio en aquel momento, no solo se encontraría siendo acariciado por sus manos. También su parte baja no había resistido a tal cercanía y provocación, encontrándose completamente despierta y presionando contra el prefecto.

Kaname ya no podía resistir tanta pasión contenida, y atrajo uno de los brazos de Zero hacia su ahora hambrienta boca.

Poso sus colmillos en la suave superficie, para luego perforar la piel con deleite.

Zero sintió el fuerte pinchazo y levanto rápidamente su cara mirando al sangre pura. Sin aun ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sus ojos demostraban exaltación, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdido por la sangre que ahora corría dentro de sí.

Kaname aprovecho dicha situación y sin que el prefecto pudiera evitarlo, tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los del otro.

Zero se encontraba perdido antes las numerosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. No podía oponer resistencia a los expertos labios del vampiro mayor, pero tampoco podía corresponderle.

Kaname continuaba profundizando el tan deseado contacto, abriéndose paso entre los vírgenes labios del oji amatista. Recorrió con su lengua cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad, a la que tanto había esperado probar.

Sus manos volvían a recorrer ávidamente la espalda de Zero, intentando inmiscuirse bajo sus ropas.

El prefecto estaba petrificado, poco a poco comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que el otro vampiro estaba intentando hacer. Pero por más que su lado racional le ordenara a gritos que se alejara, su inconsciente lo mantenía deseoso de más contacto.

Kaname sabía que al día siguiente se odiaría por aprovecharse de la confusión del prefecto. Desde un primer momento conocía los efectos que la sangre pura producía en los vampiros de más bajo nivel. Y uno de ellos era la pérdida parcial de raciocinio, más aun, no solo Zero había bebido su sangre, sino él mismo había tomado la del prefecto.

Sus acciones daban lugar a un vinculo mucho más profundo que lo que un simple humano podría comprender.

Habían compartido la máxima intimidad de su especie. Y los devastadores efectos se mantendrían fuertemente en ellos durante unas horas, para luego apaciguarse, pero sin jamás desaparecer.

Que imprudente había sido al beber la sangre del prefecto. Por más de que sus sentimientos hacia el joven eran más reales que cualquier diferencia entre ellos, sentía que había condenado a Zero a una unión que aun no deseaba.

Pero nuevamente sentía perderse en el placer que le brindaba el cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Zero se sentía morir, era consciente de que el vampiro bajo suyo era nada más y nada menos que el sangre pura que hasta solo unas horas atrás creía odiar.

Pero lo deseaba, quería unirse a él, sentirlo, pertenecerle. Semejantes pensamientos lo confundían y aterraban. Pero no podía hacer nada para alejarse ahora.

Los cálidos brazos de Kaname lo rodeaban, le transmitían una extraña sensación que creía no haber sentido nunca antes.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Esa noche hace cuatro años atrás. La noche en la que perdió a sus padres y toda su tortura comenzó.

Pero había sucedido algo más, algo que hasta ahora no había recordado.

En aquella triste noche, encontró el consuelo y la seguridad en unos cálidos y amorosos brazos. Sintió sobre si una mirada llena de ternura y comprensión. Y deseó jamás tener que separase de ese cuerpo que le devolvía la seguridad y la felicidad de vivir.

Hasta que a la mañana siguiente reconoció al hermoso ser que lo había ayudado y embelesado. No era otro que un vampiro, un sangre pura, al igual que la que lo había condenado al dolor y la soledad.

Se sintió desfallecer de tristeza al perder tan rápidamente a quien con una sola caricia se había adueñado de su corazón. Pero no podía traicionar a la memoria de sus padres ni a sus creencias. Los vampiros por más hermosos que sean no dejan de ser monstruos.

Y ahora se encontraba nuevamente rodeado por aquellos brazos y esa ternura que habían dejado un vacio en su interior.

Todos aquellos sentimientos que había enterrado hace tantos años volvían a él más potentes que nunca.

Y con voracidad correspondió al tan ansiado beso.

Kaname rompió en beso y comenzó a despojarlo de su remera, trazando un camino invisible de besos en el desnudo pecho del prefecto.

Delicadamente tomo entre sus labios el recién erecto pezón succionándolo con cuidado, mientras sus manos se dirigían al pantalón del más joven para soltar su cinturón.

En un rápido movimiento Kaname se posiciono sobre Zero, admirando la perlada piel del prefecto, las mejillas sonrojadas y las amatistas brillantes.

Despacio, permitiendo que el otro siguiera cada uno de sus movimientos, fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, quedando en iguales condiciones que Zero.

Se inclino sobre el prefecto adueñándose de sus labios nuevamente, siendo correspondido al instante.

Descendió por el blanco pecho, mientras que de la boca de Zero solo salían suaves suspiros. Llego hasta el límite que marcaban los pantalones del más joven y comenzó a deshacerse de ellos, hasta que una mano temblorosa detuvo su acción.

- Solo disfrútalo, no te hare daño.

Intento calmar al peli plateado, que en medio de tanta pasión aun se encontraba temeroso de lo que estaba por suceder.

Kaname retiro de su camino la prenda que aun cubría a Zero, despacio como si fuera una caricia.

Sintió un temblor por parte del joven pero aún así continuó. Con su mano derecha acarició suavemente sus tersos muslos, de forma lenta y cariñosa.

Cuando noto que el prefecto estaba más tranquilo se quito sus propia ropa y luego sus boxers. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo ante él.

Kaname acomodo a Zero en medio de la cama, recargándolo en la cabecera, dejándolo medio sentado y bajando hasta su entre pierna abrió su boca dando una idea de lo que se dispondría a hacer.

Besó cariñosamente la suave superficie de los muslos interiores, oyendo en el acto un gemido por parte del menor, sonrió y procedió a introducir con movimientos pausados el miembro a su boca, envolviéndolo completamente en su húmeda cavidad.

- ¡Kuran!_- _Zero jaló fuertemente las hebras castañas, tratando de aplacar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Kaname por su parte siguió succionando, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

- Kuran... detente…por favor... - dijo el prefecto con mucho esfuerzo, debido a su agitada respiración.

-¿Hummm? - levanto su cabeza preocupado, pero sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Detente.… - contesto con dificultad, tratando de alejar al castaño.

Kaname detuvo sus movimientos y se acerco lentamente al peli plateado.

-Tranquilo...solo disfrútalo.– y prosiguió con su labor.

- ¡DETENTE!…!No aguanto!…- jadeo fuertemente.

Con un tímido gemido, el prefecto se vació en la boca del otro vampiro, dándole un suave gusto.

— _..._ – el castaño siguió disfrutando del espeso y dulce sabor en su paladar, comenzó a tragarlo, saboreando el caliente liquido.

Kaname abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los amatistas de Zero que lo miraban fijamente, nervioso y avergonzado. El prefecto volteo su rostro cerrando sus ojos y buscando descanso en las suaves almohadas que estaban bajo de él.

El pura sangre se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, buscando apoyo en la cabecera y acerco el cuerpo del mas joven, dejándolo apoyado sobre el suyo, le quito unos mechones plateados que se habían pegado en su frente debido al sudor, y le beso tiernamente la frente.

-¿Te gustó? -

- Humhu –

Asintió tímidamente y con un leve rubor, realmente se sentía confundido, no sabía que hacer, él no se había negado, y se sintió bien después de todo.

— Zero... –

Revolvió cariñosamente la cabellera clara dedicándole al prefecto una sonrisa llena de afecto, poso una de sus manos en su pecho, acariciando los pequeños pezones y con la otra lo atrajo hasta tenerlo sentado sobre su vientre, para empezar a besar y lamer su tierno cuello.

-¿Qué haces?–

Zero se sentía mareado luego de tantas emociones. Kaname ante el gesto del oji-amatista lo sujeto firmemente de la nuca , comenzando a rozar suavemente sus labios, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, y comenzó a hacerse paso con su lengua, entrando a la húmeda y dulce boca que le daba tanto placer.

Comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas, mientras el pura sangre guiaba la mano del menor a su entrepierna para que acariciara su erección.

El beso era dulce, tierno, pero también apasionado. Kaname estaba excitado y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el fuerte pecho.

Hizo más urgente el beso, más brusco.

Cuando se les acabó el aire, se separaron lentamente. El oji-amatista avergonzado giro su rostro, mientras el otro lo miraba con detenimiento, sobre todo su rostro tan expresivo, y ese par de labios, que habían quedado rojos e hinchados por la fuerza de los besos.

Kaname cambió de posiciones, dejando ahora al vampiro menor acostado en la cama y él sobre éste. Se sitúo sobre las piernas del prefecto, dejándolas atrapadas en las suyas propias, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado durante cuatro años.

Dirigió lentamente sus manos a los glúteos de Zero.

—Aaahhh...– gimió inconscientemente el prefecto, al sentir las caricias en aquella parte de su anatomía.

Kaname continuó acariciando gentilmente, pero ahora con una sola mano, ya que la otra se abría paso acariciando suavemente la virgen entrada.

Con paciencia olímpica fue aumentando muy lentamente el movimiento, comenzando a jadear junto con Zero, ambos estaba al límite.

Kaname movió sus caderas en forma circular, sobre la tersa piel de los glúteos de Zero y con mucho esfuerzo se separó de aquel cuerpo exquisito.

Se acerco nuevamente al rostro del prefecto y lo beso, un beso suave, tierno, que distaba completamente de lo que tenía en mente.

Le abrió sus piernas, para ubicarlas cada una al lado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Que vas a hacer?–

Preguntó Zero, en tono mordaz, pero Kaname no dijo nada, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo lascivamente.

- solo disfruta Zero-

Kaname se recostó sobre él, apoyándose en sus antebrazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza del prefecto, mirando con detenimiento cada centímetro del rostro inocente que adoraba, no resistiéndose más, lo besó, un beso suave, amoroso en donde se adentro a su boca con deseo, continuó el camino desde sus labios hasta su cuello, besándolo, chupando y mordiéndolo.

Siguió bajando, deteniéndose en los pequeños pezones rozados, los cuales procedió a chupar.

Se irguió repentinamente, inquietando al más joven, se lamió sensualmente sus dedos, mostrando cada gesto a quien lo miraba atentamente. Se agachó un poco hacia delante, separando aun más las piernas, para acomodar su miembro en la entrada. No sin antes sacar de su tocador un tubito de lubricante y vertió una generosa cantidad sobre la entrada, introdujo un dedo y dilató un poco mas a su querido oji amatista. Fue haciendo presión pausadamente, disfrutando de la estrechez.

— ¡YA! Por favor... ¡me duele!–

Se quejaba difícilmente Zero. Pero lo deseaba tanto como Kaname.

Kaname no podía soportarlo mas, aumentó la fuerza, metiendo de un solo movimiento la punta de su miembro, a la vez que oía un fuerte gemido por parte del prefecto.

— ME duele...-

Zero sentía que era separado al medio, aquel dolor era de verdad insoportable.

— Sé que te duele pero solo será un momento, lo prometo.

— Pero...– Zero estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Kaname se sintió culpable y sacó su miembro para relajar al más joven , pero eso no iba a terminaba ahí. Espero a que Zero se calmara y nuevamente se introdujo de manera dulce para no lastimarlo.

— Despacio...–

El oji-amatista se movió inquieto, pero poco a poco el dolor disminuyo, no desapareció por completo, pero la sensación ya era más agradable que antes.

Kaname continuó enterrando lentamente su erección en el estrecho pasaje, escuchando como aumentaban los gemidos y los constantes movimientos de Zero, preso de la lujuria y el deseo comenzó a aumentar cada vez más sus movimientos.

—Aaaaahhhhh…Ya falta poco.

El prefecto comenzó a revolverse en la cama, sentía a Kaname en su interior, se sentía lleno y feliz. Era una sensación angustiante. Teniendo en cuenta que se estaba entregando a su enemigo.

Kaname no podía resistir más. Continúo el vaivén de su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, guiando los movimientos de Zero con su cuerpo, empujándolo cada vez más, oyendo los gemidos de dolor que habían aumentado, con gran consideración, calentándolo aun más.

—Huuumhh…eres delicioso – gimió el mayor.

El oji-amatista tan solo gemía, sintiendo como el sangre pura se adueñara de cada parte de èl. Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió como se movían más rápido en su interior e instintivamente se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas para tratar de descargar las sensaciones que sentía. _  
><em>  
>Zero volteó su cabeza y miró a Kaname jadeante, abriendo y cerrando su boca, en busca de aire, dejando ver su lengua entre sus labios, con sus colmillos emergidos y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, demostrando lo agitado que se encontraba, y sus ojos tan lindos mirando al sangre pura de manera suplicante.<p>

Vencido ante tal imagen Kaname, aumento el ritmo de sus acometidas. Llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Zero para comenzar a masturbarlo delicadamente.

- Aaaaaaaaaahhh!…-gimió con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

Sintiendo la llegada del final, Kaname aumentó más sus embestidas, si eso era físicamente posible, saliendo completamente para volver a entrar de una sola embestida, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente.

Continuo por unos minutos mas, cuando sintió como Zero se vaciaba en su mano. Se besaron con todo el deseo que eran capaces de expresar. Luego de finalizar el beso, el sangre pura, se enderezó un poco para así aumentar aun mas las embestidas.

-Aaahhh!...- con un último gemido, se vació dentro del estrecho cuerpo del prefecto, haciéndolo completamente suyo, corriéndose en el interior de este.

El mayor giró en la cama para permitir que Zero respirara, quedando el menor acostado sobre el pecho del pura sangre, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos acariciándolo y besándolo con ternura.

El oji-amatista sonrió al sentir nuevamente aquella protección que casi había olvidado. Pero esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de horros al ser consiente de lo que había hecho...

Kaname cerró sus ojos presos del cansancio, pronunciando aquellas palabras que el prefecto jamás espero escuchar de él.

- Te amo Zero…

Para luego dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Zero lentamente se puso de pie tomando sus ropas y vistiéndose rápidamente. Debía abandonar esa habitación que lo había llevado al más ruin de los pecados. Un cazador no podía enamorarse de un vampiro, y menos de un sangre pura. Jamás reconocería ese sentimiento. Esa noche solo sería un recuerdo, producto del éxtasis de la sangre.

Miro por última vez a Kaname, que dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Lo siento…

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. No podía traicionar a los suyos, lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo. Haría de cuenta que esa noche jamás había sucedido e ignoraría nuevamente al sangre pura.

Sus vidas tenían caminos diferentes y nada se podía hacer para unirlos...


	5. Lejos estamos mejor

**Capitulo 5: Lejos estamos mejor.**

Kaname abrió sus ojos lentamente, a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de la tarde anterior; cada detalle de lo vivido con el prefecto estaba grabado a fuego en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Después de tantos años anhelando sentir a Zero y ser uno con él, el momento llego antes de que fuera consciente de lo que sucedía, pero definitivamente la espera había valido la pena.

Recordó el perlado cuerpo de Zero bajo el suyo. Sus orbes amatistas brillantes y turbias por el placer experimentado; sus labios entre abiertos por los que escapaban suaves gemidos y aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado antes de que el sueño, producto del dulce cansancio, se apoderara de él.

Lo había hecho, había expresado su amor por el joven no solo con su cuerpo, sino también con sus palabras.

Aquellas cinco letras que ardían en su garganta cada vez que veía al prefecto por fin habían sido liberadas.

Zero lo sabía; Zero lo había aceptado; Zero correspondía sus sentimientos. Y él era el hombre más completo sobre la tierra.

Ese día era el principio de su nueva vida, los malos recuerdo que lo habían estado atormentando durante años, la soledad y la tristeza habían llegado a su fin.

Pero una duda se apodero del ardiente corazón de Kaname, no lograba entender por qué Zero se había marchado. Obviamente el prefecto se encontraba alejado de la residencia de la luna, ya que sus siempre sensibles sentidos no captaban la presencia del joven.

Necesitaba ver a su niño de ojos amatistas, hablar con él, saber cómo se sentía respecto a lo que habían hecho. Quería tenerlo a su lado y jamás dejarlo ir.

Kaname no cabía en su felicidad. Pero a pesar que deseaba estar con Zero en aquel momento, sabía que tenía responsabilidades que cumplir.

No podía olvidar la inminente amenaza en la que se encontraba la academia, más allá de sus sentimientos, estaban sus obligaciones como líder y protector de los jóvenes vampiros y humanos que allí se encontraban.

Renuente a abandonar el lecho que había compartido con Zero, el cual aun estaba impregnado del aroma tan particular del joven y que había sido mudo testigo del amor que se profesaron. Kaname intentaba concentrar sus ideas en los planes de defensa que habría que implementar para protegerse de Rido, pero aun haciendo uso de toda su fuerza no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera el prefecto de profundas joyas amatistas que había robado su corazón.

Decidido a comenzar su día y terminar de una vez con todas aquellas tareas con las que estaba comprometido, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Su cuerpo se sentía limpio a pesar de la pasión vivida. Lo sabía, Zero había borrado de él toda la vergüenza y sensación de impureza de su ser. Rido había perdido terreno, Kaname sentía que parte de la lucha contra aquel que le había arrebatado su inocencia y felicidad estaba siendo ganada.

Con Zero a su lado ya no habría imposibles, se sentía fuerte y supremo. Capaz de erradicar todo mal de la tierra. Ante tales pensamientos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El amor de verdad cambiaba a las personas, sin importar si no eran cien por ciento humanos.

En los Dormitorios del Sol las cosas eran demasiado diferentes.

Zero luego de escapar de la habitación de Kaname, había llegado a la suya para ducharse lo más pronto posible.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, porque en contra de todo pronóstico no se sentía sucio ni manchado. Deseaba reír como una niña enamorada, y por más que se esforzara, no podía borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro.

Estaba completamente derrotado. Había traicionado a su sangre, a su maestro, a Yuki y a él mismo. O tal vez eso era lo peor de todo, sentía que había sido fiel a sus sentimientos. Ese tormento era demasiado para la frágil mente del prefecto.

No lo soportaba, se encontraba demasiado confundido, y a pesar que se había jurado continuar con su vida olvidando todo lo sucedido con el sangre pura, su cuerpo reaccionaba al mero recuerdo de esas tersas manos viajando por su figura.

No quería estar solo, las lagrimas se a galopaban en sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, y él no podía con mas humillaciones.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos. Allí junto al marco se encontraba una pequeña figura, tan frágil e inocente; su pequeña hermana adoptiva, quien durante años creyó dueña de su corazón. Allí estaba, en el momento que mas necesitaba el apoyo de un ser querido. Ella siempre estaba para él, al igual que él para ella. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran seguido como antes. Solo ellos dos y su enemistad con Kaname. Todo sería más sencillo. Pero lo sabía, en su vida, nada nunca había sido fácil, si existía un Dios de seguro le odiaba.

Yuki se perdió en aquella mirada desolada que pedía a gritos comprensión y cariño. Su querido Zero estaba sufriendo, y como siempre se sentía impotente ante el dolor de su casi hermano.

Se acerco lentamente hasta la cama en la que descansaba el joven que últimamente era el centro de sus pensamientos.

Se sentó a su lado y sin preguntar mas se abalanzo sobre él, lo acuno entre sus brazos y beso sus suaves cabellos.

- No sé qué te sucede, pero no olvides que siempre estoy contigo.

Tomo el rostro del joven entre sus pequeñas manos, y beso tiernamente una de sus mejillas. Zero simplemente se dejo abrazar por el calor de ese cuerpo que le ofrecía cariño y contención, sin indagar en razones.

- Gracias. - Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ya que su mente no pudo evita comparar la sensación de estar con Yuki y la que había sentido en los brazos de Kaname.

Es sangre pura lo llenaba de paz y un calor totalmente diferente al que Yuki le hacía sentir.

¡Es que acaso no podría sacarlo de su cuerpo y su alma jamás!

Intensifico el abrazo con la pequeña niña, se sujeto a ella como si fuera su única salvación. Y rogo porque todo aquel amor que una vez creyó sentir volviera repentinamente a él.

Yuki no pudo evitar confundir las señales del chico a su lado. Pensó que Zero estaba así por su causa.

Quería pensar que el prefecto guardaba hacia ella los mismos sentimientos que ella misma estaba experimentando.

En los últimos días había descubierto que lo que creía sentir por Kaname no era más que cariño y admiración. El dulce vampiro de sangre pura había salvado su vida, era muy importante para ella, pero Zero era su verdadero amor. Ahora lo entendía. El la hacía experimentar una dulce sensación de felicidad, lo quería para ella, quería que la amara y amarlo desde su corazón hasta su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida reconocía en ella el deseo.

Busco nuevamente el rostro del prefecto, ya no tenía dudas de que lo amaba. Sus suaves manos tomaron el mentón del chico, y lo llevaron hasta la altura de su propio rostro.

Zero la miro confundido, no entendía que se proponía la dulce niña, hasta que sintió como sus labios rozaban los suyos.

Un beso inexperto, inocente, demasiado diferente a lo que Zero había vivido con el sangre pura.

Ante la confusión, no pudo más que corresponder a la pequeña. Ya habría tiempo para preguntas. Ahora solo quería sentir ese dulce contacto, enamorarse de él y olvidar todo lo que entristecía a su corazón.

Le permitió profundizar el contacto, la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos, impregnándose de su suave aroma.

Pero en su interior Zero era consciente de que aquel beso no estaba significando nada especial para él. No podía engañarse. Podía negarlo al mundo, pero no así mismo. Él ya había encontrado a la persona que hacia vibrar cada fibra de su ser, y no era la dulce niña de la que siempre creyó estar enamorado.

Yuki se sentía volar, nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido. Hacia tan poco tiempo que había descubierto sus sentimientos y contaba con la suerte de ser correspondida. No podía pedir nada más. Después de tanto, ella y Zero lograrían ser felices.

Lentamente fue soltando el agarre que la mantenida unida al joven de cabellos plateados, lo miro directo a esos hermosos ojos amatistas en los que se sentía perder, y pronuncio aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba poder confesar.

- Te amo Zero. Estemos juntos por favor.

El joven vampiro no podía creerlo, en menos de veinticuatro horas había recibido dos confesiones de las personas que menos lo habría esperado. ¿Y qué hacer en un momento así? El prefecto se encontraba en un debate mental. Cuanto le habría gustado escuchar esas palabras de parte de Yuki hace tan solo unos mese atrás. Cuan diferentes habrían sido las cosas. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer para olvidar a Kuran? Sus sentimientos hacia el sangre pura no tenia futuro por mas correspondidos que sean. Antes prefería morir que aceptar lo que su corazón pedía a gritos.

Y tal vez, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando. No amaba a la pequeña junto a él, pero la quería con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Con ello debía ser suficiente para olvidar y alejar de él el recuerdo de Kuran. Debía intentarlo, nada mas podía hacer.

Antes de arrepentirse de su decisión, tomo a la joven nuevamente entre sus brazos y sello aquel pacto de unión con un dulce pero doloroso beso, lleno de dudas y temores por su parte, pero que daba una perfecta felicidad a su compañera.

La mañana continua su curso, el mundo era totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría en los corazones de los dos jóvenes vampiros.

Kaname continuaba reforzando la seguridad en la Academia, seguro del inminente ataque de Rido. No tenía dudas de las ideas de su tío. Para lograr manejar el mundo vampírico y el humano debía aniquilar a las mayores amenazas, y todas ellas se encontraban en la Academia Cross.

Su grupo de fieles vampiros nobles estaban enterados de la situación. Y era su responsabilidad la de preparar al resto de la clase nocturna para la lucha que se avecinaba.

Podían hacerlo, lucharían y vencerían, a pesar que Rido contara con poderosos y malvados sangres puras de su lado.

Ya estaba totalmente confirmado por sus informantes, Rido tenia de su lado a los líderes de importantes familias al igual que aquel grupo de neófitos que había reclutado.

No sería fácil, pero Kaname se encontraba lleno de fuerzas y confianza, lo haría, culminaría su venganza y traería paz al mundo entre humanos y vampiros, para luego poder estar hasta la eternidad con su joven y bello ángel de cabellos plateados.

Por su parte Zero se dirigía a la oficina de Cross. El director lo había llamado para cumplir con una misión que había sido enviada para él por el Consejo de Cazadores.

Al llegar con su padre adoptivo, éste le informo los detalles de su misión. Simple y precisa. Acabar con un grupo de cinco neófitos aproximadamente que se encontraban escondidos en un hotel abandonado en las cercanías de la ciudad.

Sin más, tomo su Bloody Rose para cumplir lo antes posible con su deber. Ya que a pesar de que necesitaba cambiar urgentemente de ambiente, era consciente que necesitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto aceptar llegar a la hora del cambio de clases para ver a Kuran. Había decidido darse una oportunidad con Yuki, y quería que el sangre pura supiera de ellos. No deseaba lastimarlo. Pero era lo mejor para ambos. Al final de cuentas de una u otra forma acabarían hiriéndose mutuamente. Mejor sería dejar todo claro desde ahora.

El camino al hotel abandonado había sido más corto de lo que esperaba. Entro lentamente, preparado para enfrentar a aquel grupo reducido de vampiros recién transformados.

El hotel hacia honor al de una película de terror. Aquellas que Yuki tanto adoraba mirar, y por las cuales él terminaba velando por el sueño de la niña. Así habían comenzado sus noches compartiendo el lecho con la chica. No puso esbozar una sonrisa ante el agradable recuerdo de su infancia, aunque de ello hacían tan solo unos tres años todo su mundo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, que de esos días a esta parte, parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad.

Se adentro en los oscuros pasillos, agudizando sus sentidos vampíricos al máximo, no podía permitirse una distracción. Por más pocos que fueran los neófitos, significaban una amenaza si no se encontraba con todos sus sentidos alerta.

Camino despacio, asegurándose de captar cualquier presencia a su alrededor. Y lo descubrió. No se trataba tan solo de unos pocos vampiros inexpertos. Podía percibir al menos unas quince o veinte presencias de igual naturaleza en aquel lugar. Si aquello había sido una trampa, el se encontraba como una indefensa mosca atrapada en la telaraña de una vil tarántula.

Kaname se dirigía con paso firme a través del camino que separaban los dormitorios de la Luna de las aulas donde tendrían lugar sus clases. Al igual que cada día, una ola de fans eufóricas esperaban por la aparición de los jóvenes apuestos de la clase nocturna. Pero en su mente solo había lugar para una persona. "Zero".

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar al joven centro de sus pensamientos, en el lugar de su guardia que junto a Yuki, cumplía día tras día.

Se acerco sin dudarlo a la pequeña, la miro dulcemente como era común en él. Después de todo su lazo con la pequeña era mucho más profundo que el de simples conocidos o amigos, a pesar que ella no fuera consciente de ello.

La niña se encontraba más feliz que de costumbre, portaba una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos eran poseedores de un brillo que Kaname nunca antes había visto. Pero lo que más sorprendió al joven vampiro sangre pura, fue aquel aroma que despedía la chica frente a él. Lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Aquel perfume tan particular y embriagante. Aquel aroma que solo podía quedar impregnado en su propio cuerpo. El dulce y cálido aroma de Zero.

Una rabia que jamás pensó sentir hacia la pequeña Yuki embargo su alma, su expresión cambio sutilmente a una de desprecio. Que paso totalmente inadvertida por la chica.

Haciendo uso de todo su auto control, pregunto a la joven guardiana donde se encontraba su compañero.

La chica, sorprendida por la pregunta, dudó en contestar, pero siendo consciente de los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar próximamente en la academia, creyó entender el repentino interés de Kaname por el paradero de Zero.

Con toda la felicidad que la acompañaba desde esa mañana le informo a Kuran sobre la misión que el prefecto debía cumplir.

Kaname necesitaba más que nunca ver a Zero, y sin siquiera despedirse de la chica o dar alguna explicación a sus nobles amigos, emprendió camino hacia el lugar donde Zero llevaría a cabo su lucha. No podía permitirse dejar al chico a su suerte peleando solo contra aquellos desquiciados vampiros. Y más aun, quería escuchar las explicaciones del joven con respecto a lo que había sentido en Yuki.

_Kaname Kuran no lo compartiría con nadie. Menos aun con su propia hermana._

Zero se encontraba más que superado en número y en fuerzas. Los jóvenes vampiros poseían un poder incontrolable, eran bestias sin conciencia que se prestaban a una lucha encarnizada, sin miedos ni planes de combate. Su lucha era puro instinto asesino y Zero sabía que a ese paso, estaría muerto antes de que la tarde termine.

Su arma era su única compañera, pero tampoco contaba con balas suficientes para semejante cantidad de vampiros, estaba completa y literalmente perdido.

Su cuerpo estaba resentido ante los ataques recibidos. Se sentía desvanecer, y comprendía que la pérdida de sangre, producto de la incesante lucha, era la responsable de que poco a poco creyera perder la conciencia.

Se sabía perdido y su cuerpo ya no resistiría un nuevo ataque en conjunto. Pero antes de que cayera desmayado pudo sentir unos brazos atraparlo fuertemente y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Kaname había llegado justo a tiempo. Sus sentidos lo habían alertado del peligro que corría el joven de orbes amatistas y sin dudarlo un segundo se había dirigido al lugar de la batalla.

Con horror contemplo el cuerpo casi desvanecido de su ángel. Alrededor del chico podía apreciar los cadáveres de unos diez neófitos, pero otros diez se preparaban para atacar al prefecto.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica tomo el cuerpo inerte de su niño alejándolo del campo de batalla.

Se veía gravemente herido, y de sus profundos cortes brotaba aquel dulce líquido que en cualquier otro momento habría sido la máxima debilidad de Kaname.

El sangre pura se aseguro de que el joven prefecto se encontrara seguro, antes de regresar al enfrentamiento con los neófitos.

Su corazón estaba lleno de rabia por lo que aquellos seres le habían hacho a su amado. Y totalmente fuera de sí, desgarro con sus propias manos, uno por uno el cuerpo de aquellas bestias disfrazadas de monstruosos humanos.

La lucha había terminado, y el resultado era más que obvio. Kaname se llevaba la victoria.

Rápidamente fue en busca del oji amatista, que aun se encontraba inconsciente.

Con suma delicadeza lo tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió nuevamente a la academia.

Nuevamente había podido ayudar a su ángel. Claro que esta vez había salvado la vida de su joven amante; y de verdad temía que por los deberes de cazador del chico esta no sería la primera ni la última vez que se pusiera en peligro.

Sin ser siquiera reconocido, se adentro en los terrenos de la Academia Cross, llevando consigo a un Zero gravemente herido.

A pesar que Kaname deseara llevarlo a su habitación, la sangre que emanaba del cuerpo del joven, alertaría rápidamente a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Y por el momento todas sus atenciones estaban dirigidas al joven entre sus brazos. No deseaba tener que calmar a las bestias que tenía como compañeros.

Aun haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica, entro rápidamente a los dormitorios del Sol. A pesar de jamás haber visitado la habitación de peli-plateado, podía reconocer entre todos aquellos cuartos, el que pertenecía al joven.

Su aroma era diferente al de cualquier otro ser, Zero era especial en todos los sentidos.

Llego al cuarto del chico y pasó a la habitación, depositando suavemente el cuerpo aun inconsciente en la mullida cama.

Kaname se deleito aspirando el aroma que emanaba de cada rincón de ese cuarto. Todo allí olía a Zero.

Busco entre las pertenencias del joven, un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Como se podía esperar del cazador, tenia uno perfectamente equipado.

Kaname tomo junto con el botiquín una muda de ropa. Optando por unos cortos pantalones blancos y una remera del mismo tono.

Aun entre el ajetreó que producía en él la precaria condición del prefecto, no podía evitar recordar la primera vez que conoció al chico. Hace cuatro años, había encontrado a Zero mucho mas herido que ahora. Las heridas físicas sufridas a causa de los neófitos no se comparaban con aquello que había marcado su alma a fuego.

Pero en ambas situaciones su niño vestía de un blanco inmaculado, que lo i_gualaban_ a un ángel que era solo para Kaname.

Dejando sus divagaciones de lado, volvió sobre sus pasos, inclinándose sobre la cama que ahora ocupaba el prefecto.

Con sumo cuidado, despojo al joven de sus ropas. Comenzando a curar una a una sus heridas. Sus manos se deslizaban por el desnudo torso de Zero, disfrutando de cada caricia que le ofrecía al joven.

El prefecto poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, por lo que Kaname se apresuro a curarlo. Limpio y desinfecto cada herida de ese cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Cuando todas las lastimaduras se encontraban curadas y vendadas, vistió al joven y lo arropo para que descanse.

Kaname sabía que el prefecto había perdido mucha sangre, y no podría recuperarse si no se alimentaba urgentemente. Por tal motivo se recostó junto al joven vampiro y de una sola mordida desgarro la sangre se su propia muñeca para ofrecerla al casi consiente Zero.

La luz de la luna poco a poco se filtraba bajo sus parpados, que con esfuerzo monumental intentaba abrir. No estaba muerto, o tal vez sí. Aunque el intenso dolor en su cuerpo le indicara que estaba lo suficientemente vivo como para desear morir.

Sentía como unas gentiles mano se deslizaban por su cuerpo, el dolor menguaba y una extraña y reconfortante calidez inundaba su alma.

Sus sentidos aun no respondían normalmente, pero podía asegurar de quien se trataba la persona que nuevamente cuidaba de él.

De pronto, sintió como un cuerpo se recostaba junto al suyo, y un aroma particularmente delicioso, le indicaba que estaba a salvo.

Permitió que aquel elixir de vida, se filtrara entre sus labios entre abiertos. Y poco a poco comenzó a sentir como sus fuerzas se renovaban.

Antes incluso de que estuviera satisfecho, aquel preciado liquido le fue arrebatado.

Con enorme cansancio abrió sus ojos, pero antes si quiera de querer ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se aferro al cuerpo junto al suyo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabía que el ser a su lado era aquel sangre pura dueño de su corazón. Pero estaba demasiado débil como para resistir lo que cada fibra de su ser pedía a gritos.

Deseaba que Kaname lo abrazara, que le brindara esa calidez que solo él podía darle. No podía engañar ni engañarse.

Kaname sintió el desasosiego de su compañero, de su amor, de su indefenso ángel. Le brindo en una sola caricia todo lo que el chico anhelaba. Se acerco lentamente a los labios aun entreabiertos del más joven y sin dudas se adentro en aquella calidad cavidad.

Lo besó con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar, y poco a poco fue sintiendo las tibias lágrimas que escapaban de aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas, que sin notarlo se mesclaban con las suyas propias.

¿Qué era aquella sensación de infinito dolor que embargaba sus almas? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar con el ser amado se sentían tan terriblemente solos?

Kaname se separo del chico lentamente. Los ojos de Zero estaban abiertos y le miraban fijamente. Lo supo. La desesperación que formaba un nudo en su estomago cobro sentido. La mirada de Zero, ensombrecida por las lágrimas, decía más que cualquier palabra.

- No lo digas Zero, solo no digas nada… por favor.

Kaname no quería que el prefecto confirmara lo que él ya sabía. El oji amatista no lucharía por unir sus vidas. Dejaría que sus caminos siguieran su marcha. A pesar de que su amor era correspondido. Prefería la soledad y la mentira, el dolor y la agonía, que el decir al mundo que amaba a otro vampiro.

- Yo… lo siento Kuran.

Mas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. A la vez que el sangre pura se alejaba de él en igual condición.

Una doliente sonrisa adorno el rostro de Kaname. Después de todo volvía a hundirse en la oscuridad, su hermoso ángel había cortado sus alas… entregándolo nuevamente a la triste realidad.

En sus vidas no había lugar para esa clase de felicidad…


	6. Déjame Amarte

**Capitulo 6: Déjame amarte**

Kaname despertó con sus ojos aun más rojos que los días anteriores. Hacía ya un mes que sus pesadillas habían vuelto a repetirse, hacia un mes que despertaba agitado y entre lagrimas.

Cada uno de los traumáticos sucesos de su infancia lo acechaban cada vez que intentaba descansar. Hacía ya un mes que Zero lo había echado de su vida.

Cada día, antes de entrar a clase veía a ambos prefectos demasiado juntos, y la feliz sonrisa de Yuki hacia trizas su corazón.

La envidiaba, porque esa sonrisa debía ser suya. El amor del joven peli plateado debía ser solo de él.

Pero que mas podía hacer, no podía obligar a Zero, no podía hacer mas promesas que las que ya había hecho. No podía soportar nuevamente su rechazo.

Lo amaba tanto, y dolía de igual forma.

Cada día solo despertaba para ver cumplida su venganza, y tal vez luego de concluirla podría descansar en paz. Si, era la mejor de las opciones. Temía pensar qué otro sufrimiento podía depararle la vida.

Ya nada valía la pena, ya nada mas importaba. ¿Que quedaría luego de acabar con Rido?, no había donde ir, no había que mas desear. Solo esperar por una eternidad en la más profunda soledad.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas, sus lágrimas aun se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sentía a su corazón partirse cada vez más. Y aun así seguía respirando.

Por momentos se lamentaba de no haber muerto en aquella mansión a manos de Rido en su infancia. De esa forma jamás hubiese conocido a Zero. Porque podía tolerar su cuerpo manchado, pero que hacer con un alma totalmente destrozada.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su demacrado rostro, jamás pensó que la muerte le parecería tan excesivamente dulce.

Pero aun más penoso que todo aquel sufrimiento, era que a pesar de todo, si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, haría exactamente las mismas cosas. Porque prefería haber podido amar y sufrir que jamás haber sentido aquello.

Tomo las pocas fuerzas que en él quedaban para comenzar un nuevo dia. Uno en que su ángel nuevamente le daría la espalda.

_Nadie, ni siquiera un sangre pura, podía pelear contra el destino._

Zero caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, inmerso en sus pensamientos. En el último mes había estado mucho más unido a la pequeña castaña. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla feliz, corresponderle con toda su alma. Pero su tonto corazón ya tenía dueño y a pesar de su voluntad no podía desprender de su cuerpo la esencia de Kuran.

Cada día se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Si renunciar a sus verdaderos sentimientos era el camino que debía seguir.

Es que se sentía impotente ante todo aquello. Y ver el sufrimiento de Kuran no hacia mas fáciles las cosas.

Como lograr que Kaname entendiera sus motivos, cuando ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil para ellos? Si sólo hubiesen nacido en otro tiempo y lugar, si tan solo no fueran enemigos por naturaleza, cuan diferente podría ser la historia, su historia.

Siempre había creído que sería capaz de morir por amor. Que estaría dispuesto a dar su propia vida por el ser amado; pero nunca antes había pensado que el precio de su amor seria su orgullo y el de su familia.

Es que acaso Kuran comprendía todo lo que ponían en juego, acaso no veía el sufrimiento que ocasionarían. Serian la vergüenza de su raza, el final de su estirpe. Y la única persona que los había aceptado a ambos tal cual eran, sería quien resultara mayor herida entre todos.

Zero aunque no lo admitiría, sentía miedo, tanto de tener lo que mas preciaba como de perderlo. Porque en su vida todos aquellos a los que había amado lo habían dejado solo.

Sus pasos se volvían lentos y pesados, llevo su mano hasta su rostro y corrió aquel molesto cabello plateado que entorpecía su visión permitiendo que los últimos rayos de sol sean mudos testigos de su actual soledad.

Su mente se debatía entre dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos, ¿de verdad hacia todo aquello por respeto a la memoria de su familia, por su orgullo y por Yuki? o ¿tan solo era un vil cobarde?

Por un momento una posibilidad cruzo sus ideas, ¿y si en algún momento Kuran y el ya no fueran necesarios?, es decir, ¿si sus responsabilidades terminaran? Podrían alejarse de todo y de todos y lograr alcanzar esa utópica felicidad que tanto deseaban.

Y las respuestas a sus preguntas estaban más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Rido Kuran, era el único obstáculo para alcanzar la paz entre sus mundos.

Una luz de esperanza se reflejo en su rostro, si lograban ser vencedores en la batalla que se avecinaba no habría nada que pudiera separarlo de su pura sangre.

_Pero lo que el destino había decidido separar, no habría fuerza humana que pudiera unir._

La hora del cambio de clases había grandes puertas de las habitaciones de la Luna se habrían dando paso a los seres más hermosos que habitaban en aquella Academia. Ajenos al peligro que los acechaba, los estudiantes de la clase diurna esperaban con ansias aquellos cortos minutos en los que podían apreciar a los bellos jóvenes.

Claro que para impedir cualquier tipo de desastre, léase, jóvenes desquiciadas atentando contra la integridad física y mental de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna, allí se encontraban los prefectos.

Yuki y Zero estaban de lados opuestos armando la ya conocida barrera que daba seguridad a los vampiros, ya que en esos momentos, eran quienes mas peligro corrían.

Zero podía sentirlo, tanto aquel aroma tan familiar a sus sentidos como la fuerte mirada que escudriñaba su nuca.

Hace exactamente un mes, que eso ocurría. El pura sangre, sin disimulo alguno clavaba sus bellas orbes marrones en él, tanto como el tiempo de cambio de clases se lo permitía.

Todas las ideas que habían cruzado su mente aquel día, tomaban fuerza. Deseaba voltearse y arrastrar al sangre pura lejos de allí, y gritarle lo que pensaba que tal vez podrían hacer para estar juntos. Pero su cobardía era más fuerte. ¿Es que acaso no era lógico? Después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, no podía ir como si nada hubiera pasado y pedirle a Kuran tiempo, porque su propuesta se basaba firmemente en eso.

No podía entregarse por completo a sus sentimientos estando en la Academia. No con Yuki, el director y los nobles vampiros enterados de su secreto. Su única oportunidad estaba lejos de aquellos muros, luego de terminar con todo lo que amenazaba a su casi familia y amigos, tanto los suyos como los del sangre pura.

Pero no era solo ese el inconveniente, no podía olvidar de que ahora ya no estaba solo. En su tonto deseo de negar lo que su corazón le dictaba, había aceptado el amor de Yuki. La niña se había entregado a él.

Ya no sabía cómo arreglar todo aquello. Estaba confundido, y lo único claro, es que las últimas decisiones que había tomado, habían sido del todo equivocadas.

A esta altura no era él el único que sufría, estaba lastimando a Kuran y su terrible egoísmo había arrastrado a Yuki en todo esto.

Su actitud no solo era censurable, sino también despreciable. No se reconocía. Nunca antes había cometido tantos errores seguidos.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo tanto su estabilidad mental como emocional con el transcurso de los días.

Kaname podía sentirlo, la tención del prefecto era obvia para él. Le dolía tanto ver sufrir así al joven que tanto amaba. Pero era consciente de que nada podía hacer.

Si por él fuera gritaría al mundo cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero sabía que eso solo alejaría mas al chico.

Podía jurar que el corazón de Zero se agitaba cada vez más a su cercanía. Y a pesar de que el dolor de no tenerlo hacia trizas todo su ser, el notar que Zero no era indiferente a su presencia, llegaba a reconfortarlo.

No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, había estado esperando por un momento oportuno para acercarse nuevamente al prefecto, necesitaba que lo escuche, por lo menos una última vez. No quería rendirse aun, no podía hacerlo.

El último mes había corroborado lo que él ya sabía. Su vida sin Zero no tenía sentido, ni su venganza, ni la seguridad de la Academia eran uno motivo suficiente para seguir adelante.

Con paso decidido dejo su lugar entre el sequito de vampiros, posicionándose a espaldas del joven prefecto.

Zero se tenso aun mas, podía sentir claramente la respiración del vampiro a su espalda.

- No hare una escena aquí. Pero esta noche estaré en tu habitación.

La decisión había sido tomada y no daría marcha atrás, Kaname jugaría el todo por el todo. Un mes había sido demasiado tiempo y Zero debería siquiera poder entender eso.

El joven prefecto no podía emitir sonido. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Después de todo, Kaname no se había rendido? No sabía que podía responder a eso. En cualquier otra situación lo alejaría con solo empuñar su Bloody Rose, pero después de un mes de desear escuchar la voz del castaño vampiro, se vio obligado a asentir ante el ultimátum de éste.

Kaname sonrió. Después de todo era hora de hacer honor a su actitud de Vampiro Sangre Pura.

Tenía que tomar el control. Lamentarse por lo que habría podido ser no era una opción.

Se alejó poco a poco del peli plateado con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Aun lado de la escena, Yuki contemplaba extrañada la actitud de ambos chicos. No quería dejar volar su imaginación. La manera en que ambos se comportaban daba a entender que había entre ellos algo mucho más profundo que la mera rivalidad. Y el estado de Zero, podía confirmarlo.

La chica notaba como la mirada de su pareja seguía cada uno de los movimientos del pura sangre que se perdía en la distancia, adentrándose en el edificio principal.

El tiempo pasaban con prisa. Zero se había duchado intentando calmar sus nervios.

La hora en que la clase nocturna terminara su jornada estaba ya demasiado cerca.

Solo podía esperar.

Seco su cabello perfumado gracias a las dulces fragancias de su acondicionador, se coloco su remera blanca junto a su pantalón negro, y espero a que la hora del encuentro llegara, recostado en su propia cama.

En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez, el único encuentro a solas que había tenido con Kuran. Sus mejillas poco a poco tomaban un tinte rosado, y su entrepierna comenzó a punzarle.

Esta tentadora sensación, solo la producía en él, el bello vampiro de orbes castañas. Kaname despertaba su más morboso instinto, sus pasiones, su odio y sobre todo su amor. Una mezcla tan extraña como fascinante. Y es que en el mes vivido al lado de la dulce niña, nada de aquello había salido a la superficie. Aparentaba lo mejor que podía cuando estaban juntos, pero definitivamente los sentimientos no pueden ser forzados.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus ideas, que no capto la presencia de alguien más en su habitación, hasta que la figura ya estaba demasiado cerca de él.

- Me alegra que me hayas esperado Zero.

La masculina pero dulce voz, lo saco de su momentáneo letargo. Se sentó velozmente en su cama haciendo apoyo con sus codos. Y observo la imponente figura erguida frente a él.

Kaname vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra de seda, y su húmedo cabello daba cuantas de que se había duchado luego de asistir a clases.

Se veía tan varonil y fuerte, ya su rostro no estaba demacrado como Zero había podido notar en las últimas semanas, pero sus ojos… aquellas orbes oscuras y profundas, aun conservaban un destello de tristeza, irreconocible para los demás, pero tan claro como el agua para Zero.

- No tenía a donde más ir, Kuran…

Kaname sonrió, el prefecto no perdía su sardónica personalidad y eso le alegraba. Definitivamente el chico era más fuerte que él. Ya que poco podía controlar la necesidad de arrojarse sobre el bello prefecto y hacerlo suyo nuevamente.

Con la media sonrisa que aun se dibujaba en su rostro, Kaname se acerco hasta la cama del prefecto y con toda la gracia que poseía se sentó sobre esta, a una distancia mínima de sonde Zero se hallaba.

- Creo que sabes el motivo que me trajo aquí ¿verdad?

Zero intentó tomar un poco de distancia. La cercanía del sangre pura nuevamente estaba alterando sus sentidos al máximo, y no podía permitir que Kuran fuera consiente del estrepitoso sonar de su corazón.

- Ya se ha dicho todo Kuran, no queda nada mas que hab..

Kaname no le permitió terminar la frase. Su fuerza de voluntad había caído dándole paso a sus deseos. Tomo el rostro del joven vampiro y acallo sus replicas con un suave beso.

Él podía mentirle, pero su cuerpo jamás engañaría a Kaname.

Zero se perdió en aquella fantástica sensación que había pasado un mes esperando. No podía negárselo a sí mismo. Ni uno solo de los besos que la castaña niña le había entregado se sentía de ésta forma. Con solo un toque de aquella perfecta piel, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía por igual.

Kaname intensifico el contacto, abriéndose paso entre los rosados labios de prefecto, ingresando a aquella cálida y dulce cavidad. Poco a poco sentía como Zero dejaba de tensarse para corresponderle. Entre ellos no hacían falta palabras.

Zero deseo perder toda su cordura, lo sabía, no podía negarle nada al sangre pura. Pero sus constantes dudas no le permitían darle más que lo que en aquellos momentos estaba dispuesto a entregar.

Pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del castaño vampiro y los entrelazó en la nuca de éste. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, llevando consigo el vigoroso cuerpo de Kuran.

Kaname no se resistió. No era aquello por lo que había ido en busca del prefecto, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo deseaba, necesitaba sentir cada parte del cuerpo de ése hermoso ángel. Quería volver a ser uno con él, amarlo tan profundamente que su contacto borrara cada caricia que Yuki le había otorgado. Porque era totalmente consciente que su pequeña hermana había probado el éxtasis a manos de su preciado amor.

Sin romper el beso, las ajiles manos del sangre pura recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo del joven bajo el suyo. Con la habilidad que le había dado la experiencia de su oscuro pasado, desabrocho el pantalón del chico para luego retirar sin apuro la blanca remera.

Descendió por el terso cuello del prefecto succionando y lamiendo, atrapando entre sus labios la fragancia de aquella intoxicante piel.

Zero, totalmente despojado de la prenda que cubría su torso, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la amplia espalda de Kaname. Deseando aquello que solo podía recibir de él.

Sentía como el vampiro besaba cada parte de su cuerpo con total maestría. Descendiendo tan lentamente que le hacía perder de una vez por toda la cordura.

Se encontró acariciando los suaves risos castaños, mientras su dueño se perdía cada vez mas abajo en su anatomía.

Poco a poco fue siendo consciente de que Kuran los estaba despojando de las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Pero tan absorto como estaba en aquel placer, no podía más que facilitarle el trabajo, levantando solo un poco su cuerpo.

El sangre pura no perdía el tiempo, notando como el peli plateado se dejaba hacer, retiro de una sola vez aquellas molestas ropas.

Teniendo el camino libre, continuo con sus caricias. Llegando por fin a la erección del joven que pedía con urgencia atención.

Zero se encontraba asfixiado de placer, y sentir el suave aliento del vampiro sobre su parte baja descontrolaba todos sus sentidos.

La boca de Kuran dibujo una última sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron una vez más en los del prefecto. El sangre pura se deleito con la imagen expuesta ante él, Zero respiraba con dificultad mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez mas rosadas, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmico, y podía sentir como cada fibra del muchacho ardía de pasión.

No podía torturarlo más. Sus labios se abrieron dándole paso a su lengua, la cual se deslizo por la masculinidad del joven prefecto. Lamio la longitud con gula y deleite, arrancando de la garganta del más joven sonoros gemidos

- Ahh … ahh Ku..ran.. ahh

Su nombre escapaba a gritos de la boca del prefecto que se encontraba sumergido en el más profundo éxtasis. Deseaba escuchar mas, deseaba volverlo tan loco como él mismo estaba.

Introdujo el miembro del más joven de una sola vez en su boca, lo que causo un nuevo y más poderoso gemido por parte del prefecto.

Succiono ayudando al trabajo de su boca, con sus propias manos, las cuales rosaban los testículos del más joven para aumentar su placer.

Zero estaba al límite. Las atenciones del pura sangre sobre su hombría eran tan fascinantes que a penas y podría aguantar unos segundos más.

Kaname continuo con su vaivén, siendo perfectamente consciente del estado del chico. No podía esperar mas, si no unía su cuerpo al del prefecto, bien podría terminar allí mismo. La imagen del joven era lo suficientemente erótica como para irse con tan solo mirarlo.

Sus largos y delicados dedos se dirigieron a la estrecha entrada de Zero, presionando poco a poco, uno a uno, para no lastimarlo demasiado.

Zero se debatía entre el dolor y el placer que ocasionaba aquella intromisión en su cuerpo. Tan deliciosa como vergonzosa, que arrancaba de sí, toda la lujuria que poseía en su ser.

- Dilo por favor Zero…

La voz de Kaname contenía una sensualidad única haciendo delirar al joven prefecto, que a pesar de su orgullo dejo escapar aquello que tanto anhelaba decir, como Kaname escuchar.

- Ahh …Tómame… Kuran ahh.

Satisfecho con lo que había logrado, Kaname se retiro de encima del prefecto, quien ante tal interrupción no pudo evitar mostrar disgusto en su rostro.

Como aquella primera vez, Kaname se despojo de sus ropas con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba. Exhibiendo su perfecto cuerpo ante la mirada deseosa de Zero.

Zero instintivamente estiro sus brazos invitando a Kaname a unir sus cuerpos. Lo deseaba, para que engañarse. Si esta era su despedida hasta que la batalla terminara, necesitaba albergar en su corazón tanta felicidad como le fuera posible.

Kuran gustoso se entrego a aquellos brazos que lo llamaban, sin pensar en nada mas beso a su amante con pasión y deseo, siendo correspondido al instante.

Con toda la delicadeza que su estado le permitía, Kaname se introdujo lentamente en estrecho pasaje se su amor.

Las uñas del prefecto se enterraron en su espalda como respuesta, acompañadas por la respiración sonora de ambos jóvenes.

El pura sangre termino de entrar por completo dentro de aquel cuerpo que tanto placer y amor producía en él, cesando así todos sus movimientos.

- Dime ..cuando estés listo ..para que continúe.. Zero…

Kaname intentaba mantenerse lucido ante tanto éxtasis, cosa que de por si le resultaba casi imposible.

Con un mínimo movimiento de su cadera Zero dio rinda suelta a sus pasiones y las de su compañero.

Juntos iniciaron un frenético vaivén, dando y recibiendo tanto placer como jamás habían imaginado.

- Ahh… ahhh..ahhh

Aquellos gemidos eran música para los enamorados oídos de Kaname, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida escuchándolos, y sabiéndose único dueño de ellos.

- Ohh Dios..Zero… Te amo! Ahhh…ahhh

Cada embestida era más profunda que la anterior, pero en medio de toda aquella arrebatadora lujuria, Kaname fue totalmente consciente de que su declaración no había tenido respuesta por parte del prefecto.

Por más que quisiera borrar en aquel momento su dolor y preocupación, cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. _"No otra vez Zero, por qué tienes que ser así"_

El prefecto estaba sumergido en todas aquellas sensaciones que le hacían delirar, aun así no estaba listo para demostrar sus sentimientos con aquellas palabras que el pura sangre necesitaba escuchar. _"Solo se paciente Kuran"_

Una última envestida y e pura sangre libero su semilla en aquel delicado pasaje.

- Ahhh… ahhhh

Zero pudo sentir la tibia esencia en sus entrañas, tan cálida y deliciosa, logrando así liberarse el también con un gemido aun más sonoros que el de su pareja.

- Ahhhh….Kuran!

Kaname no se retiro del interior de Zero, aun no estaba listo. Temía tanto lo que el prefecto pudiera decirle ahora. Rogaba porque no volviera a abandonarlo. Rogaba porque esta vez, el bello ángel no lo dejara caer más profundo en la oscuridad.

Se abrazo fuertemente al joven, descansando su rostro en el cuello del chico. Pero jamás llego… los brazos de Zero se mantenían inertes a sus costados. Las orbes amatistas cerradas con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas que pujaban por salir.

- ¿Qué sucede Zero?

No podía quebrarse ahora, pero el temor, hizo sonar su voz más desconsolada de lo que pretendía.

- Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora Kuran.

Zero abrió sus ojos llenos de decisión enfocándolos de lleno en los del pura sangre que le miraba entre sorprendido y angustiado.

- ¿Por qué Zero?… no te entiendo!

Kaname estaba llegando a su límite, con tanto cuidado como le fue posible, abandono la unión con el joven, quedando sentado otra vez a su lado.

Zero no quería mentir, pero tampoco le era demasiado fácil expresar a voces su verdad.

- No estoy listo aun para algo más Kuran

Kaname estalló.

- Deja de llamarme Kuran, Zero! Después de lo que hemos hecho podrías siquiera pronunciar mi nombre!

El prefecto no estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción, merecía completamente la furia de Kaname. No solo volvía a herirle, sino que arruinaba aquel momento que ambos habían esperado y deseado luego de su primera vez.

Intento hablar con calma, dejando una parte de su ruda mascara de lado.

- Entiende Kaname, no es el tiempo ni el lugar, luego tal vez podríamos…

Sus miradas chocaron en aquel instante, y la esperanza que Zero distinguió en aquellas dulces orbes chocolate daban tanta calidez como dolor a su alma.

- ¿Luego de la batalla te marcharas conmigo Zero?

Ante la mirada deseosa del pura sangre, el joven vampiro no pudo mas que regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.

- Lo hare cuando todo termine… hasta ese momento esta es nuestra despedida Kaname.

Aquellas palabras daban tanta felicidad cono tristeza al vampiro mayor. Una nostálgica sonrisa nuevamente se dibujo en su rostro. _"Es que acaso jamás podre ser simplemente feliz"_

Para desgracia de ambos jóvenes, su encuentro no había pasado desapercibido. Una sombra escondida entre los pasillos de la residencia se retiraba lentamente de escena. Llevando consigo la tan esperada noticia.

No muy lejos de allí, las tropas de Rido se preparaban para la gran batalla. La voz del sangre pura se escucho fuerte y clara.

- Mis queridos hermanos, la batalla por nuestro liderazgo esta a punto de empezar!

Docenas de neófitos, junto a nobles vampiros del más alto linaje vitoreaban a voz en grito a su líder.

Uno de los espías se acerca al gran vampiro, entre los estallidos de alegría y la fiesta iniciada en honor al por venir.

El extravagante vampiro de ropas oscuras, cruza en voz imperceptible una pocas palabras con el sangre pura.

Una sardónica sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Rido Kuran _"Ya conozco tu punto débil Kaname" _y su malévola risa se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar


	7. Nuestro camino sin retorno

**Capítulo 7**

Sus pupilas se abrían lentamente para que se acostumbrasen a los tibios rayos del sol que se colaban por las rendijas de las cortinas de su recámara. En su mente aún estaban frescas las imágenes de la pasada noche; recordaba con claridad los dulces labios del sangre pura, sus expertas manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos… aquellos ojos que le profesaban amor infinito y en los cuales deseaba perderse por la eternidad…

Zero sacudió su cabeza a la vez que se incorporaba en su lecho y maldijo mentalmente. No debía pensar en eso ahora, ya que solo causaría que sintiese más desasosiego por no poder estar con el vampiro en ese preciso instante, lo cual era, a todas luces, imposible. Debía esperar… pero… ¿tendría el valor para poder tomar semejante decisión llegada la hora?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Adelante – dijo desganado, mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama. Por la puerta entró la persona que menos deseaba ver, Yuki. La niña se dirigió hacia él y lo besó tierna y dulcemente… qué fácil habría sido enamorarse de aquella castaña llena de dulzura y amor… pero al parecer el destino no quiso que eso sucediese, ya que su corazón ya tenía dueño, y no era la niña que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a él.

- ¿Irás a la escuela hoy, Zero? Ya es bastante tarde – cuestionó la castaña mientras se acomodaba mejor cerca del vampiro.

- No… no lo sé… no tengo muchas ganas de ir – deseaba estar solo en esos momentos, quería que la niña lo dejase en paz por lo menos unos minutos para poder despejar su mente y sosegar su corazón para poder aparentar un día más de tortura – Será mejor que te vayas ya, sino llegarás tarde. Si voy te alcanzo después, ¿si? – Yuki lo miró con cara de reproche y se puso de pie, pero luego de un momento volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, esta vez sobre el peliplateado. Una sonrisa tímida pero algo traviesa adornaba sus labios.

- ¿No quieres que me quede contigo, Zero? Podemos… podemos llegar ambos tarde… - el joven vampiro se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica; ella nunca era así de atrevida. Podía ver como el rubor coloreaba las mejillas de Yuki, y como esos ojos almendrados lo observaban deseosos de amor, deseosos de él.

Atrajo a la chica hacia él y comenzó a besarla con parsimonia, lenta y suavemente, para luego bajar a su cuello dejando íntimos besos, haciendo que de los labios de la chica salieran pequeños suspiros que delataban su placer y deseos de más.

Era un maldito egoísta, lo sabía. Era cobarde, estaba más que consciente de ello. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos; no podía negarle aquello a Yuki a pesar de que mientras experimentaba el clímax con ella en su mente y corazón solo estaban grabados el nombre y el delicado rostro del sangre pura dueño de él en todo sentido.

Sabía que la castaña sufriría más al momento de la verdad. Sabía que luego de derrotar a los opositores ella sería la más perjudicada. Y todo sería por su culpa, por su forma de llevar las cosas, por su insensatez, por su fallido intento de olvidar a Kaname…

La Yuki que el conocía era incapaz de profesar odio… estaba seguro de que al final de todo ella no lo odiaría ni a él ni a su querido hermano por lo que le harían. Estaría muy dolida, lógico… pero no los odiaría… ¿Era eso bueno?

- Te amo Zero… - suspiró la chica mientras lo abrazaba, aún sonrojada por el placer recién experimentado.

¿Por qué no le contestaba? Ella esperaba una respuesta, pero él no podía dársela…

- Será mejor que nos levantemos, ya que ya estamos mucho más que atrasados – dijo mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía al baño para ducharse. No escuchó respuesta de la chica. Ya en el baño, sintió como cerraban la puerta de su habitación, así que supuso que la castaña se había retirado.

- Soy lo peor… - dijo para sí mientras el agua fría recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y él trataba de despejar su mente.

Un nuevo día se podía apreciar a través de las amplias ventanas de su habitación, invitando a todos los humanos a disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas ¿Para él? Solo era el comienzo de otro infernal día, en el sentido más literal de las palabras.

Se encontraba tendido en su cama, cubriendo sus orbes y parte de su rostro con una de sus níveas manos, mientras sus cabellos castaños se esparcían a placer sobre las almohadas ¿Era posible sentir algo de semejante magnitud? ¿Se podía morir de amor? ¿Por qué algo tan bello causaba que su alma y corazón lloraran sangre? Si le hubiesen preguntado eso hace tiempo, no habría sabido contestarlas, pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia, tenía respuesta para dos de aquellas preguntas que muchos de los mortales se hacían, claro, inmortales también; él era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

El amor era algo maravilloso, Kaname lo sabía. Vivió las experiencias más bellas y sintió dentro de sí lo más hermoso que el amor puede hacer sentir. Pero también era conciente, sobre todo en aquellos momentos, del dolor y sufrimiento que ese sentimiento era capaz de causar. Su corazón dolía, dolía tan fuerte que sentía se iba a desangrar por completo. Todo por amarlo, todo por dejar que aquel cazador lo hechizara, todo por tener la fe de que su ángel volvería a él, todo por estar dispuesto a entregarle hasta lo imposible, todo por quererlo así, todo…

- Todo por enamorarme de ti, Zero… - susurró débilmente, expresando con eso la congoja y aflicción que lo invadía y que causaba su corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos con solo pensar en el peliplateado.

Cómo envidiaba a su pequeña hermana de chocolate mirada en aquellos momentos… cómo envidiaba que ella pudiese tener las caricias, miradas y besos de su ángel cuando quisiera y cuanto desease… ¡Era tan injusto! Tenía la certeza de que Zero lo amaba de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad con la que él lo quería, sino no habría dicho aquellas palabras que hicieron que la semilla de la esperanza se instalase en su corazón. Pero no podían estar juntos libremente, todo por las condiciones y posiciones que ambos ocupaban.

Él estuvo dispuesto, desde que reconoció lo que sentía, a negar su sangre pura y su estirpe y, con ello, renunciar a su rango entre los vampiros, para así poder estar con aquel que le robaba el sueño. Para Zero, en cambio, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y él respetaba eso, y lo esperaría cuanto fuese necesario, puesto que creía firmemente en sus palabras. Solo que la espera… dolía…

_I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<em>

Kaname había estado en la misma posición y reflexionando sobre lo mismo desde hace más de dos horas, pero él no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, ni le importaba mucho en esas circunstancias.

Unos tímidos toques en la puerta de su alcoba lo despertaron de su sopor.

- Adelante – habló desganado, y por la puerta ingresó justamente la joven a la que menos deseaba ver, Yuki. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, le habría pedido, educadamente claro, lo dejase solo, pero era su hermana y, a pesar de lo que causaba en él verla, eso no cambiaría. Se acomodó mejor en su cama e invitó a pasar a la chica con un elegante gesto articulado por su mano – Qué sorpresa, pequeña. A esta hora deberías estar en clase.

- Sí, lo sé… - contestó la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Kaname. Levantó su mirada y el pura sangre pudo ver en ella rastros de llanto – Perdona por venir a molestarte, pero… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos cafés. Yuki se lanzó a los brazos de Kuran y comenzó a sollozar sin control.

A Kaname, a pesar de sus celos, no le gustó verla en ese estado, así que la abrazó protectoramente y con una mano le acarició los cabellos, tratando de demostrarle el cariño que le tenía con ese simple gesto y que siempre podría contar con él para lo que quisiese.

Yuki tardó un buen rato en calmarse y, cuando por fin lo logró, se separó de Kaname y lo miró con algo de pena. Él limpió sus mejillas con sus manos y esperó a que ella hablara, aunque tenía una corazonada sobre qué podía tener en ese estado a su hermanita.

- Perdona por reaccionar así, dejé empapada tu camisa… - el pura sangre sonrió tiernamente otorgándole ánimos para que continuara – La verdad, lo que me tiene así es… es…

- Dímelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – Yuki suspiró.

- Es Zero – dijo al fin. El corazón de Kaname se estrujó de dolor; sus sospechas eran verdaderas - Siento que él ya no me quiere como antes, como si… como si estuviera conmigo por obligación, por temer hacerme daño… tengo miedo, Kaname, yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo.

Una dolorosa punzada atravesó el corazón del vampiro. Él también amaba al cazador, y tampoco deseaba perderlo, pero a pesar de que irse con él luego de la batalla contra Rido era lo único que deseaba, no deseaba ver sufrir a la niña, y precisamente eso era lo que partiría el corazón de oro que poseía ella.

Yuki lo miraba angustiada, esperando una respuesta, pero su garganta se había secado y no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Kaname? ¿Me escuchaste? – el aludido sacudió su cabeza.

- Sí, si te escuché, solo pensaba… ¿Por qué crees que Zero ya no te quiere?

Kaname disimulaba lo mejor que podía la mezcla de dolor y celos que se apoderaba de su interior con cada palabra pronunciada por los labios de la castaña. Pero no podía hacer como si no pasara nada; ella lo necesitaba en esos momentos y, a pesar de las heridas que causaría en él esa conversación, debía estar para ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Si quieres una respuesta correcta y segura de eso, no la tengo – contestó ella bajando la cabeza – Solo… lo presiento, lo siento dentro de mi, por su manera de actuar conmigo, por su manera de… de…

- ¿Por su manera de besarte y de hacerte el amor? – el rostro de la castaña adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo y el corazón de Kaname se partía más y más.

- Sí, también por eso… - Yuki seguía ruborizada, pero aun así continuó hablando - ¿Sabes? Antes, cuando yo le decía lo que sentía, él siempre me contestaba, pero ahora… ahora siempre calla y desde hace unos días que no me dice "te amo"… Sé que suena romántico y caprichoso, pero de todas maneras, antes sí me lo decía, y ahora lo evita lo más que puede. Ya no me trata como antes, parece como si tuviese otra cosa en la cabeza, él… él ya no me quiere, Kaname… - finalizó la chica con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos nuevamente.

¿Qué hacer en una situación como aquella? Algo estaba claro, era su felicidad o felicidad de la pequeña que en esos momentos tenía nuevamente acobijada entre sus fuertes brazos. Si tan solo la niña no se hubiese enamorado de Zero… ¡No! Si él no hubiese osado codiciar algo que no le pertenecía y que jamás sería suyo por completo, si tan solo…

- Si el amor fuese fácil, pequeña, todos seríamos felices y tendríamos a nuestro lado a quien amamos con locura – le habló suavemente mientras sentía que Yuki lo abrazaba con más fuerza – Pero no es así. Nunca ha sido así y nunca será así, y eso debes entenderlo – No sabía de donde sacaba el valor para hablarle así a la castaña, pero de todas maneras, las palabras que ahora le dirigía salían solas de su boca – Que Zero no te diga que no te ama no significa que no sienta nada por ti.

¿Por qué le mentía? Él sabía perfectamente que Zero no la amaba a ella ¿No sería más fácil ser sincero de una buena vez? ¿Sufriría menos con eso? Tal vez, pero era un cobarde y no se atrevía a hablar con la verdad, no en aquel momento.

- Hablas como si ya hubieses pasado por esto, Kaname – le dijo la niña levantando su rostro y mirándolo directo a los ojos. El pura sangre evitó su mirada y la separó de su cuerpo.

- Yo sé por qué te digo estas cosas – afirmó, y no mentía esta vez.

- Si lo sé, pero de todas maneras… - se enjugó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y sonrió – Será mejor que me vaya, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer y yo solo estoy quitándote tiempo – sin darle tiempo a Kaname de responder, se retiró de la habitación dejándolo solo en ella.

Kuran se derrumbó sobre su cama, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Su felicidad, o la de su pequeña hermana?

¿Su futuro, o el de ella?

Zero lo quería a él, de eso estaba seguro… muy profundamente el corazón del cazador le pertenecía por completo, por lo que éste nunca sería feliz al lado de Yuki. Y para él su larga vida no tendría sentido si el peliplateado no estaba en ella.

La conclusión era más que obvia: la castaña sufriría por causa de ambos, pero sabía que ella nunca profesaría odio a ninguno de los dos.

- Maldición… - susurró. Él no era conocido por perder la calma en situaciones de cualquier índole, pero hasta en el interior del maestro de la lógica los sentimientos algunas veces dominaban.

Esa misma noche atacaría la Academia Cross, y destruiría por completo a quienes se opusieran a su ideal, y eso incluía al que encabezaba su lista, su querido sobrino Kaname.

Sus tropas y leales seguidores estaban listos para entrar en acción en cuanto él lo desease. Aquellos vampiros creían firmemente en lo que él deseaba conseguir y lo apoyarían en todo, y tan seguro estaba de su victoria que no les había dado ningún entrenamiento especial. Después de todo, Kaname era el único pura sangre que se encontraba en aquel lugar, y su poder no se asemejaba al de él… ¿Tenía acaso algo de qué preocuparse?

Todo empezó con su hermano, el idiota que traicionó a su estirpe creyendo en la pacífica convivencia de humanos con vampiros. Los humanos eran débiles, simples presas, y algunas veces, deliciosos juguetes, pero más de eso no. Toda su vida trató de hacer cambiar de parecer al líder de los Kuran, pero nunca lo logró, por lo que decidió sacarlo del camino a él y a su esposa para poder cumplir sus metas con mayor facilidad.

Cuando por fin lo logró, creyó tener el camino libre, pero nunca imaginó que su sobrino tuviese en su mente tan grabados los ideales y pensamientos de su padre, y su foco, para su desgracia, atraía tanto a vampiros de otra clase como a cazadores, por lo que debía ser aplastado como cucaracha al igual que su progenitor.

Y ese era su propósito aquella noche.

- Señor, mi señor… - le hablaba uno de sus servidores - ¿Cuándo atacaremos, mi señor?

- No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana no habrá rastros de la Academia liderada por aquel idiota de Cross Kaien, y por supuesto, tampoco quedarán rastros de Kaname… - una sonrisa maquiavélica adornó su rostro… el principio del fin estaba cerca, y ya sentía el delicioso sabor de la victoria en sus labios.

- No te preocupes, Kaname, hoy mismo ordené a todos los alumnos regresar a sus casas. No puedo arriesgar su seguridad, no sabemos cuando atacarán.

- Lo sé, director, pero algo me dice que será pronto. A mi parecer ya se está tardando demasiado.

Kaname se encontraba en la oficina de Cross discutiendo sobre lo que sería la batalla decisiva entre los pacifistas y los opositores, los cuales se encontraban liderados por Rido Kuran, el hermano de su padre. Sabía que él era la maldad viva, y sus seguidores también debían serlo, por lo que estaba preocupado por los estudiantes y, por sobre todo, por un estudiante en particular que sin lugar a dudas participaría del encuentro.

- ¿Qué hará con Zero, director? – preguntó tratando de no mostrar el sentimiento que lo invadía a la hora de hablar del joven vampiro - ¿Dejará que participe en la lucha?

Cross lo miró, tratando de ver más allá de aquel rostro inmutable que mostraba el sangre pura.

- Sabes que aunque mi deseo es todo lo contrario, no podré retenerlo – contestó el director mientras dejaba que una sombra de preocupación hiciese acto de presencia en su rostro.

El corazón de Kaname se encogió al oír aquello. Sabía que Zero era obstinado, y era conciente de que sí o sí participaría de la batalla, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que el director hubiese encontrado una manera de hacerlo recapacitar. Si lo perdía, si algo le sucedía… no podría seguir viviendo…

- No te preocupes, Kaname – trató de tranquilizarlo el director – Zero sabe cuidarse; además, podrá cuidar también de Yuki. Ya sabes que ella es otra terca que querrá luchar… Solo espero que ambos salgan intactos… si algo les pasa a mis hijos…

- Yo me encargaré de que nada les suceda, señor – afirmó el vampiro con franqueza – Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro.

Sin darle tiempo al director de despedirse, se retiró de la oficina para dirigir sus pasos a los Dormitorios de la Luna.

Mientras vagaba por los corredores de la Academia que se le hacían interminables, sus pensamientos se encontraban en cierto estudiante, cazador y vampiro a la vez, dueño de su ser. Quería verlo, quería sentirlo cerca, quería decirle todo lo que causaba en él, quería amarlo hasta el cansancio… Deseaba ver sus ojos, tocar su suave piel, besar sus rojos labios…

Tan concentrado iba en sus meditaciones que no se percató de que por el lado opuesto a donde él se dirigía, venía precisamente el dueño de sus pensamientos. Zero avanzaba sin ver, al igual que Kaname, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba en ese corredor hasta que chocó contra el firme cuerpo del sangre pura.

- ¡Ten cuidado por donde…! – no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que tenía al frente – Kuran…

Ese susurro le bastó al vampiro para que sus sentidos fuesen totalmente hipnotizados ¿Cómo la simple voz de aquel hombre podía hacerle perder tan pronto la cordura? Lo tomó de los brazos y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes, mientras que su rostro se enterraba en el cuello del peliplateado. Zero no lo rechazó, pero tampoco correspondía a las caricias que le eran brindadas. Kaname sintió la indiferencia de su amor, y esto le dolió más que mil insultos juntos; hubiese preferido que lo rechazara y empujara a que se quedara inmóvil mientras él se encontraba en esa posición tan íntima.

Zero era conciente del dolor que le provocaba con su indiferencia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Cerró los ojos al sentir como el sangre pura dejaba dulces besos en su cuello, tratando de reprimir las sensaciones que comenzaban a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

- Te deseo… ahora… - escuchó como Kaname ronroneaba sensualmente aquellas palabras en su oído, para luego tomar una de sus manos y dirigirlo hacia un lugar desconocido para él.

¿Por qué no oponía resistencia? Se suponía que la última noche que estuvo con Kuran iba a ser su despedida… Él también deseaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, ser un nuevamente con el vampiro mayor, pero… ¿Era lo correcto?

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Zero al percatarse de que habían llegado a una habitación desconocida para él.

- En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del director – contestó el castaño – Nadie viene aquí, así que estaremos… tranquilos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Te dije que la última noche que pasamos juntos era nuestra despedida! ¿Es que acaso no entiendes algo tan simple? – se maldijo mentalmente por su manera de dirigirse al sangre pura al ver la tristeza y el dolor que se adueñaron de su rostro.

Kaname sonrió débilmente.

- Te amo, Zero… - el aludido giró su rostro al oír esas palabras – Déjame… déjame tenerte una vez más…

Zero dirigió su mirada hacia el vampiro mayor y lo que vio en sus orbes fue algo que se coló en lo más profundo de su ser y que mandó a volar su conciencia y su razón lejos de ahí. Fue él quien se acercó a Kaname y dirigió sus labios a los del mayor acariciándolos lentamente… en ese momento no le importaban ni su posición, ni su linaje, ni la niña de mirada chocolate, solo lo deseaba a él… ¿para qué negarlo si su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos?

Todo el dolor que hace un momento albergó el corazón del sangre pura se transformó en felicidad plena al sentir los labios del cazador sobre los suyos por iniciativa de él. Solo atinó a corresponderle con pasión, adueñándose por completo de la dulce cavidad del peliplateado, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de éste y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Sintió como Zero lo empujaba hacia la pequeña cama y él solo se dejó hacer, demasiado maravillado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor, Kaname… - susurró roncamente el peliplateado tendido en la cama, luego de terminar el beso – No tengo idea de lo que hiciste conmigo, solo se que eso es lo único que deseo en estos momentos…

_I'm hearing what you say but_

_I just can't make a sound_

Kaname no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo en reflexionar sobre aquello y procedió a acomodarse sobre Zero para no hacerlo esperar más. Sus traviesas manos comenzaron a despojar al peliplateado de cada una de sus ropas con extrema delicadeza, besando con calma y rozando con sus colmillos cada parte del cuerpo de su amado que quedaba al descubierto, disfrutando de los gemidos y suspiros que brotaban cada vez con más frecuencia de la pequeña boca a causa de sus caricias y besos. Sentía que esta noche sería más especial que las anteriores, puesto que había sido Zero quien le pidió lo hiciese suyo por completo, y eso… eso valía para Kaname más que cualquier otra cosa, y se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Ya su propia ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo, por lo que dirigió las manos del cazador hacia su camisa y este, entendiendo a la perfección, comenzó a desabotonarla con prisa demostrando con ello lo ansioso que estaba. Kuran, luego de eso, se puso de pie y se sacó las ropas inferiores, sintiendo sobre sí las apasionadas orbes del peliplateado al quedar él en sus mismas condiciones. Al estar ambos completamente desnudos, Kaname prosiguió con la tarea que había dejado pendiente. Besó con ternura los sonrosados labios del vampiro menor, para luego comenzar a dejar pequeños besos en su perfecto cuello, mordisqueando de vez en cuando con sus colmillos causando marcas en esa perfecta piel. Bajó hasta los ahora rosados botones y los comenzó a devorar seductoramente, mientras sus manos recorrían la nívea piel del cazador, haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza por las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. Llegó hasta el perfecto abdomen mordisqueando y besando con mucha ternura, maravillado por sentir las manos del peliplateado enterrándose en su cabello, pidiéndole más y más de aquello que hacía su cuerpo se volviese loco y quedase a su completa merced.

Kaname, deseoso también de más, se dirigió al miembro ya erguido del cazador y pasó su lengua por todo el largo de éste, haciendo que Zero se afirmase en las sábanas y apretase sus labios para reprimir un gemido lleno de placer. El sangre pura introdujo por completo la hombría de su amante en su boca, y esta vez el peliplateado no pudo reprimir los gemidos que llenaron aquel cuarto, testigo de aquella pasión prohibida.

El vampiro mayor comenzó a subir y bajar con destreza mientras que Zero movía las caderas al ritmo que él llevaba; pronto el cazador se vació por completo dentro de la boca de Kuran, y este no derramó ni una sola gota de lo que era la esencia de su amado. Subió luego hasta su boca y lo besó apasionadamente, y luego, sin resistirse más, mordió aquel cuello que lo volvía loco para degustar la dulce sangre del cazador a la vez que dirigía sus dedos a la entrada del menor para prepararlo, mientras este solo gemía por el placer que dominaba sus sentidos.

- Hazlo ya… - escuchó como Zero susurraba roncamente. Kaname se separó de su cuello y dirigió su mirada al rostro de su amante.

- Dime lo que deseas, Zero – habló él a la vez que besaba sus labios para compartir el sabor de la sangre que acababa de ingerir, mientras introducía otro dedo al interior del menor.

- Hazme tuyo – dijo sin más preámbulos, retorciéndose de placer. Kaname se irguió y, presa del placer, retiró sus dedos y los reemplazó por su erguido miembro y lo penetró de una sola estocada. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos para permitirle al peliplateado acostumbrarse a la intrusión, pero este, ya impaciente y haciendo caso omiso al dolor, se sentó sobre Kaname rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y pasando sus brazos por su cuello, quedando en esa posición.

Kuran lo afirmó mejor y, sin romper el contacto visual con el dueño de su corazón, empezó a poner un ritmo primero suave, y luego más y más rápido mientras que el cuarto era inundado por los alaridos llenos de gozo y placer que los dos amantes profesaban.

Luego de largos minutos en los que Kaname embestía y el peliplateado pedía por más, el sangre pura se vació en el interior de éste y lo depositó con cuidado en la cama, para luego tenderse él a su lado y acobijarlo entre sus fuertes brazos.

- Te amo – pronunció nuevamente el castaño aquellas palabras que jamás se cansaría de decir, para luego besar sus plateados cabellos – Si supieras todo lo que significas para mi…

Zero comenzaba poco a poco a recobrar la conciencia que había mandado a volar un rato antes. Escuchó las palabras que Kuran pronunciaba solo para él, y no supo por qué, en su interior, sintió más dolor que felicidad.

¿Qué sentía él por aquel vampiro? ¿Amor? No estaba seguro. Lo que sí sabía era que lo que sentía por la pequeña que era su novia no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo a lo que Kuran provocaba en él, y eso lo podía comprobar con solo sentir como la piel del vampiro rozaba la suya en aquel abrazo íntimo ¿Eso significaba que lo amaba? Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que sí, pero…

- Nunca te cansas de decir eso, ¿verdad? – claro. Su maldita conciencia tenía que llegar a arruinar aquel momento, como siempre. Sintió como Kaname se tensaba a causa de sus palabras.

_You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down, but wait<br>_

Luego de un momento, el pura sangre solo suspiró. Zero se zafó de sus brazos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sintiendo en su espalda la mirada penetrante del castaño.

Ninguno decía nada… Kaname sentía como la felicidad que hasta hace unos instantes su corazón albergaba se transformaba en dolor nuevamente, y Zero… Zero solo deseaba desaparecer.

Una sonrisa sarcástica curvó sus labios.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre daño a las personas más importantes para mi?

- Zero…

- Esto no debió haber pasado…

El cazador comenzó a vestirse y Kaname, percatándose de esto, se puso de pie y lo detuvo sosteniendo sus dos manos.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó sintiendo como su alma comenzaba a llorar sangre nuevamente.

Zero lo miró directo a los ojos, pero no contestó.

- ¿Me amas, Zero? Contéstame… ¿me amas? – el aludido no respondía. Kaname, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta, comenzó a zarandearlo - ¡Contesta, Zero!

- No puedo responder ahora a eso, Kuran – al pura sangre no le pasó desapercibido que el cazador lo llamó por su apellido otra vez. Se zafó del agarre del vampiro y continuó vistiéndose, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

- No te entiendo… - la voz de Kaname lo detuvo - Te juro que lo intento, pero… no te comprendo, Zero… tú sabes que te amo… me pides que te haga el amor y al momento siguiente me niegas otra vez, dices que te irás conmigo pero no eres capaz de responder si me amas o no… ¡No te entiendo, maldita sea! – un golpe se escuchó en la habitación; Kaname había golpeado con toda su fuerza el suelo mientras sentía su ser se desangraba nuevamente – Solo por un momento creí… creí que esto cambiaría…

Zero apretó sus labios fuertemente hasta hacerlos sangrar. Se odiaba por hacer sufrir de esa manera al pura sangre… por no ser capaz de aceptar lo que sentía…

- No espero que me entiendas…

_You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...<br>_

Kaname escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y dejó salir todo lo que albergaba dentro de sí en un grito lleno de dolor. Zero, que ya se encontraba por uno de los pasillos, lo escuchó, y en respuesta golpeó con sus manos los muros del lugar hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Un estallido proveniente de los jardines los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

El ejército enemigo había entrado en los terrenos de la Academia.

Los cazadores y vampiros que apoyaban la causa de Kuran y Cross salieron de inmediato para luchar por lo que creían.

Kaname, mientras se ponía de pie, escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

- Date prisa, querido sobrino… no querrás que te quite nuevamente lo más preciado para ti, ¿verdad? Claro, al menos que el cazador aquel sea solo un juguete para ti, aunque no lo creo… – el rostro que hace unos momentos demostraba dolor ahora se había transformado en frialdad y odio puro, cuyo receptor se encontraba en los jardines, liderando a los enemigos.

- No, esta vez será diferente… pagarás por lo que hiciste… - contestó de la misma forma en la que le habían hablado, y como respuesta escuchó la maquiavélica risa de Rido Kuran.

No perdería a Zero. Lucharía por él a pesar del dolor que éste causaba en su interior, porque él… él se había convertido en la razón de su existencia, y si él desaparecía… no, no dejaría ese pensamiento se formara en su mente.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y se dirigió a los jardines.

La batalla había comenzado.


End file.
